Once in the Enchanted forest
by inkfingers95
Summary: There is no curse. Emma is eight and she gets taken by Regina. Eleven years later she is reunited with her family, but it doesn't go as planned. this is a very long story but i only posted it in one chapter. Please read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma looks up from her book to see a guard run in. "Emma! They have broken into the castle!" he says panting with a look of terror on his face.

"Go I will be fine!" I order him with the flick of my wrist. He nods and runs out of the room to his duties. I stand and begin to pace the room. They will not get me, not now, not ever! I run over to my wardrobe and begin throwing clothes into a bag. I look out my door carefully before exiting. I run down the halls and around the corner. I jump back behind the wall. I peek around the corner of the wall again and see him.

There he is with his spiked blond hair fighting off two and three of Regina's guards. He swings and grunts when it connects with a guard. He has beautiful blue eyes that flash with determination. He was my father and the man I was supposed to think of as a hero. But I don't I hate him and he isn't a hero but a coward. There is cursing and then he runs back down the hallway.

I continue down the hall but stop abruptly when I hear her voice. I look down the hallway and see Snow White. My mother, the woman who has my green eyes and shares my fair skin.

"Where is she?" she orders pressing the sword up against the man's throat.

My anger flares again. She is probably wondering where Regina is. Since they didn't care when she abducted me. They aren't looking for me. Ten years is too late to look for a child that was taken.

"She was in her room last time I checked." She man says hoarsely.

"Will she still be there?" snow growls at him, her black hair in a ponytail behind her head.

"She can't leave, she's locked in there." He says and she moves away from him quickly.

I leave and continue down the halls till I get out of the castle. I look at the forest on the horizon and begin sprinting to it in the dark.

(Snow White)

I run down the halls to the room the guard gave me directions for. The door is slightly open and I push it open further stepping in slowly. The room is dark and poorly furnished.

"Emma?" I call out hoarsely. I look around the room. She isn't in it.

I collapse on the stone floor. I crawl over to her pallet on the floor. Picking up her blanket carefully, I lift it to my nose and breathe her in. I begin to cry my heart out. I have lost her again. We were so close, but not close enough.

"Snow?" I hear charming whisper and look over my shoulder to see him in the doorway.

"We were so close charming," I whisper holding the blanket close.

"We will find her Snow. We will always find her." He says taking my in a hug.

"We have Regina. The soldiers are taking her to the cell back home as we speak." He says into my hair as he rocks me.

I nod slowly and pull away from him. We have Regina, which means we are not too far from finding Emma. I take his hand and we leave the room in silence.

Chapter 2

(Emma)

It's been a year two weeks and four days since the attack on the castle. I have been in the woods outside of James and Snows since then. I am a thorn in their side; they don't know it's me exactly. I steal from their noble friends. They send group after group of soldiers to get me, but they all fail. I don't kill, but I find great joy in patronizing them and sending them back empty.

I am a master swordsman as well as knowing hand to hand. But most importantly I am very powerful. Regina said it was because I was the product of true love. I am magic! I possess amazing power that wowed even Regina. Which is why the forced me to use it for her.

I hear hoof beats coming down the road. Looking down from the tree I am perched in, I see James alone on horseback. I wait till he gets closer then drop down in front of him.

"Well if it isn't the king." I say tauntingly, watching his eyes go wide when he sees himself. My secret and the funniest thing about my power is that I can shape shift into the people I see.

He jumps off the horse and pulls his sword. "What is your name?" he demands.

I laugh and shake my head "I thought it would be obvious, I am prince charming."

He growls and swipes at me with his sword. But I disappear and reappear behind him.

"Missed! I would have thought the king would be better than the guards he constantly sends." I mock as I look down at my fingers

"What are you?" he asks in amazement.

I shrug "I could tell you but what fun would that be?"

He growls loudly and walks towards me slowly. "Answer me now!"

I sigh loudly beginning to tire of this game. "As I am more powerful then you, I don't have to tell you anything." I say crossing my arms.

I snap my fingers and a sword appears in my hand. I swipe at him and we dance around. Mostly I tease him till he is red with anger. I swing around and a moment later I am behind him and hit him on the head knocking him out.

I open his shirt and see the golden chain necklace. I take it off him and open the locket. There is a small picture of Snow in it. On the other side there is a small picture of a blond little girl, which I recognize to be me. I slip the jewelry into my pocket and walk into the forest, as it gets dark.

(Snow white)

I walk into the main hall and wait for James. He is supposed to be home any moment. Red walks with me and we sit in the chairs and wait.

"You went to Regina again today didn't you?" she asks looking at me intently.

"Yes… but she says the same tormenting things… that Emma is dead." I whisper bowing my head.

"We will find her Snow." Red says taking me into a hug.

"It's been a year since we took her castle and nothing… I'm losing hope." She rocks me back and forth for a moment.

The door swings open and James walks in angrily. He has no clothes on but his underwear and the ring on his finger. Red giggles next to he and me glares at her.

"Charming what happened?" I ask running over to him.

"That blasted thief in the woods." He growls as I hand him a blanket.

He wraps it around himself and sits down at the table. I walk over with Red and sit next to him.

"What happened?" I ask taking his hand

"I went to the woods to capture it. But it is magical! It shifted into me and taunted me. We fought with swords; it acted like I was nothing. It has amazing sword fighting skills. It knocked me out, and stripped me, just because it could I guess." He says angrily.

"We shave to do something about that thing!" Red says from a crossed the table.

(Emma)

A few days later and I am looking down from my tree. I hear talking and use my magic to zero in on it.

"Snow stop seriously! This is a bad idea. James would be furious. You know he told everyone to stay out of these woods." A wolf being says.

"Red, James is my husband not my father. And I can take a ride if I want." Snow replies to her forcefully.

They get closer and I drop down in front of them gracefully. "Well if it isn't the fairest of them all." I say mockingly as I have already shifted into Snow.

She stares at me in shock and her wolf friend glares at me. Snow dismounts and walks over to me.

"I wouldn't do that wolf girl." I say reading Reds mind. She glares at me then looks over at Snow.

"I would control your dog if I were you." I say to snow smirking.

Red jumps off the horse and shifts in midair. I sigh loudly and disappear as she hits the ground where I used to be. I reappear behind snow and hold a dagger to her neck.

Snows heart starts racing, I can feel it pulsing through her body. I look over at the wolf and glare.

"Now wolf if you want your master to be safe you will go over behind that tree and shift back. There are clothes over there." I command pointing at a tree.

The wolf bares her teeth and the hair on her back is standing straight up. I shake my head and press the knife a little harder. Snow whimpers and the wolf walk growling into the trees.

I release Snow and move away from her making the knife disappear. "I wasn't going to hurt you." I say looking her up and down. She looks the same as she did when I was a child. She looks more like she could be a slightly older sister and not my mother.

"Why…" she gets out looking me up and down.

"I'm not a killer… I had to make sure your pet got the message." I say looking over my shoulder and see Red come out of the trees.

"I am not a pet!" she hisses walking over to Snow.

I throw my hands up in surrender "and I'm not a monster." I smirk at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Now the question is why are you two out here in the woods against your husband's orders?" I say putting my finger on my chin and walking in circles around them.

"We…" snow starts to speak but I cut her off.

"No…no… you already know you can't defeat me… so you must want to see a display of my power." I say looking over at snow.

"But should I be worried there is trouble in paradise? Are the king and queen of are great land fighting." I say mocking her.

She glares at me "no we are not… I just have a terrible problem with curiosity."

I nod at her "ok… I will show you what you want to see."

She looks at me with wide eyes as I laugh at her shock. I shift into James then Red fallowed by Regina, Lancelot and Mulan before turning back into her. She stares at me like a child. I move my hands out in front of me and move them in circular movements until all of the dirt on the road is swirling in a vortex around us. Then I carefully without it touching them sit it back down on the road.

"You are amazing!" she says in awe

"I know! I am very powerful. Which is why you need to talk you husband out of trying to capture me. It won't happen; I can take your whole army." I say looking at her.

"Why do you steal from us?" she asks looking at me puzzled

"Personal reasons" I reply frowning.

"So has the great king been worrying over this for the last few days?" I fling out my hand and his necklace appears.

Snow stares at it wide eyed "yes he has."

I nod and make it appear in her hand. I pull out a bag from my coat. "Here take this as a tax on the gold I have stolen from you." I say smiling

She takes it but frowns "but you stole it don't you need it?"

I shake my head at her stupidly "I can make gold! I don't need to steal I just do."

She frowns again and I bow "good-bye your highness" I say before disappearing back to my cave.

Chapter 3

(Emma)

I wake up in my cave (the tree trunk that snow hides in when James was looking for her) and hear voices outside. Recognizing James's voice I sift to him and walk outside.

James, snow and the wolf girl stand outside my cave with a group of soldiers. I step out and cross my arms looking at them.

"Shift to your normal appearance!" James orders in his king's voice.

I shake my head "um no…" I reply glaring at him.

"Last chance, Shift!" he orders but I stand my ground.

"What if I don't?" I say staring him down.

A second later I feel a heavy net tossed over me, knocking my to the ground. I feel my power being stunned. This means I am sifting back. After a moment my blond hair is covering my face.

"It's a girl!" I hear a soldier say.

Hands reach inside the net and chain my wrists. After a moment the net is pulled off and I jump up fast. I shake the hair out of my face and glare at James. I close my eyes and focus hard.

"It won't work; the chains stun your power." He says smiling.

I open my eyes and see him and Snow walking over to me. Snow looks at me and I see her face flash with recognition.

"Emma?" she whispers walking closer to me.

"Emma…" James says slowly fallowing his wife.

"Back away from me! Just because I don't have my powers, doesn't mean I can't take you!" I growl stepping back from them.

Snows face flashes with pain and sadness. "Emma we are you're…"

"I know who you are!" I say cutting her off.

"You know who we are but you willing have been living in the woods for a year?" James says his voice laced with hurt.

"I don't have to explain my actions to you!" I growl at him.

"James we should finish this without an audience." Red whispers in James's ear. She looks from me to him. He nods and turns back to the men while Snow keeps staring at me.

They put me in a wagon with Red and Snow. The wagon takes off and we ride in silence. It doesn't stop Snow from staring at me intently though.

I look over at Red who is also watching me. "So magic is banned but they let wolfs into the royal family?" I ask sarcastically.

"I don't use my wolf to steal and torment people" she replies coolly. Snow watch's us exchange words silently.

"Maybe you should be the princes then since you seem to be in control of yourself so well." I reply to her and she shrugs not giving in to my baiting.

We ride in silence for a while and then I look over at Red puzzled. "How did you find me?"

She smiles and pulls out the bag of money I had given Snow. "The royal pet tracked you." she says flicking her head and smiling at me.

After a few hours we make it to the castle and they unload me. We walk into the courtyard. This is my last chance before I get into that castle. I throw my head back and it connects with the guard's head knocking him down. I swing around and kick the other guard down.

James pulls his sword and points it at me but I knock it away and kick him in the stomach. He doubles over and I run out of the courtyard. I hear yelling behind me as I run through the field towards the woods. I hear growling and turn around to see the wolf chasing me.

After a moment she catches up to me. I kick at her and bite her. She groans then growls at me. She knocks me down and picks me up in her mouth gently. She walks back into the castle. We walk past the villagers who have watched the whole thing. She walks up to James and Snow and drops me at their feet.

"Thank you Red" James says breathlessly.

James bends over and pulls me up by my arm. He pulls me into the castle with Snow beside him and the wolf walking behind us. We walk down the halls till he reaches a door. He opens it and we walk inside.

"Red in the closet, just pick some clothes." Snow says nodding at a door on the wall.

Red leaves and I turn and look at James and Snow. They are staring at me intently.

"Are you going to take these off?" I ask shaking my hands.

"Do you think we are stupid? Look what you did without your powers. Do you think we are letting you have them back?" he says staring at me with his mouth open.

"That imp bit me!" Red exclaims walking out of the closet and over to us.

"And she thinks I'm the dog!" snow lifts Red's arm to see the bite mark.

James, Snow and Red exchange looks. They talk to each other with their eyes.

"So what are you going to do with me now? The dungeon?" I ask sarcastically.

"No Emma… let's just take her to her room." Snow suggests.

James and Red agree and walk me to a room a few doors down. They open the door and we walk in. it is a tower room and very beautiful. I walk over and sit down on the bed.

"Well will you at least cuff them in front of me?" I ask holding out my hands.

James looks at me wearily. And I roll my eyes "if I want to hurt someone I can do it with my hands behind me or in front of me."

He sighs and walks over to me. He unchains one wrist and moves my hands out to the front before locking them again.

"See how hard is that?" I exclaim as he walks back over to snow.

"So you are just going to leave me cuffed and locked in a tower. That sounds familiar." I scoff standing up and pacing around.

"Emma what did Regina do to you?" Snow asks softly.

I lean against the wall and close my eyes.

"Mommy!" my seven-year-old voice echoes in my little room at Regina's palace. "Mommy!" I scream louder.

The door bursts open and Regina walks in cursing. "What did I tell you? Your parents gave you to me! They didn't want you because you have magic and they hate magic! They hate you!" she growls pulling me up by my arm roughly.

"No my mom loves me!" I yell at her and she slaps me.

"Do you want to see the truth? Fine I will show you" she says before teleporting us to her chambers.

We walk over to the mirror on the wall. "Show me Snow white and Prince Charming." She commands and the mirror immediately obeys.

My mommy sits in her room with daddy laughing. He kisses her on the cheek and she giggles before kissing him back.

I scrunch up my face and cry. They don't want me. They hate me!

"It's ok little one. I will help you. When you're done you will be more powerful than them." She whispers hugging me gently.

"Ok" I croak out. Little did I know I had just made a deal with the devil.

"Emma?" I open my eyes and see James and Snow staring at me worried. I shake my head and move away from them.

They had sent me away when I was a child and now they have taken my powers. I want nothing to do with them.

"Emma we don't know what Regina did to you but we…" James says walking over to me but I cut him off.

"Where is Regina?" I demand.

"What…why?" Red asks puzzled

"Where is she? Did you kill her?" I demand yelling loudly

"No she is in the dungeon." Snow says quietly

I sigh and begin pacing fiercely. I need to see her. She can instruct me how to get out of this. She has always helped me with my powers before.

"Before you say it, no it's out of the question!" James dictates loudly

I let out a string of curses that would make sailor years older than my eighteen blush. "Since when so you get to boss me around?" I growl at him.

He looks at me shocked "since your mother and I made you."

He returns with force and power. I stare at him for a second. "I hate you! You get rid of me ten years ago then take away my powers and mentor!" I scream walking over to a corner of the room and refocusing. Regina always said when you let your emotions loose, you lose your power.

"Emma we don't know what you're talking about? We never got rid of you." James says approaching me slowly.

"You are about as good at lying as you are parenting." I say with my voice monotone and void of emotion.

He steps back and I can see the sadness on his face. "You didn't think so when you were child." He says defeated and I almost feel bad. Almost feel bad.

"Well there it is. I was a child! I grew up." My voice is eerily calm and smooth.

Snow is crying silently with Red holding her. James walks around carefully, his face is thoughtful.

"I know you hate us and don't want to be here. But I am your father and I will do what's best for you. You are staying here with us." He says looking over at me softly before walking back over to Snow.

I glare at him as they leave the room. "Red will come and get you for dinner later. I am placing guards on your door." They leave the room and I walk over to the bed.

I through myself down on the cold sheets and close my eyes.

"Emma where are you?" I hear Regina call through the halls.

She opens my door and comes in while I hold up a wall of magic. Her eyes widen in surprise. In my ten-year-old mind I am just playing around but she sees something different.

"Take your fingers in the middle of the wall and open a circle." She instructs.

I open a circle like she commands and her mouth drops "very good now come on." She walks into the circle and I fallow.

We enter another world. "Where are we?" I ask looking around.

"We are in wonderland," she says smiling her wicked smile.

"You my dear can realm jump." She says closing her eyes and thinking.

"Emma! Emma!" I hear and open my eyes.

Red is standing in the doorway. I look at the window and see its dark out. I must have fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" I stand up and she walks in.

"It's time for dinner." She says

"Ok…" we walk out into the hallway.

After a few moments I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry for biting you" she looks at me surprised.

"Just because I'm powerful and mad at James and Snow doesn't mean I shouldn't have manners." She looks at me amused for a second.

"So the big bad Emma has manners." She says laughing at me.

I roll my eyes and look at her. Just because I apologized doesn't mean we are friends. "So what is the name of your wolf?" I ask trying to irritate her.

"She doesn't have a name." She replies quickly

"Well how about Fido? Or Spot?" I ask smiling

She growls, "Your sense of humor hasn't changed."

She opens a large door and I step into a massive dining room. James and Snow are sitting at the table.

"What about Princess or Sparkle?" I throw at her, as we get closer to the table.

"You are so annoying!" she exclaims sitting down at the table.

I sit down in the seat the servant is holding for me. He slides it back in and steps back. I rest my chained hands in my lap and look at the table. The table is set with the most food I have ever seen. My stomach growls and I look at all of the food I was never allowed to eat when I was with Regina. She said it would affect my abilities.

"I've got it Fluffy!" I exclaim watching Red turn, well red.

"What?" James asks confused

"You are not calling me Fluffy!" she growls at me and Snow laughs.

"Oh yeah! Fluffy it is!" I say nodding

"In fact the next time I see Fluffy I am going to tell her in person." I say taking a sip of my drink.

We eat in silence for a few minutes before I look up at Snow. "I know you spent an hour watching me while I napped." I say taking a bite of some bread.

She looks at me shocked then she begins to blush. "I'm sorry, how did you know though?" she asks.

I shrug "I am so in tuned with my power I can sense things with it even when I can't use it." I explain.

I motion a servant over "will you make me a glass of half wine and half mead?" I ask and he looks at me funny.

He looks down the table at James. James nods but watch's me carefully.

"I'm eighteen!" I exclaim at all of them watching me. "I can drink whatever I want."

They shake their heads and go back to their food. I sigh and take a sip of the drink.

After dinner Red says good night and goes to leave the room. "Good night Fluffy!" I say smirking.

She jumps and shifts landing at my feet before I can blink. She didn't shock or catch me off guard though. My body sees things before they happen. She growls at me and I laugh.

"Hello Fluffy" the wolf glares at me.

"It's either Fluffy of Sparkle…" I say shrugging and reasoning with the wolf.

"So which is it? Fluffy or Sparkle?" I repeat putting out a hand.

"Fluffy?" she licks my hand and I smile at her.

I kneel down in front of her and whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry for biting you. You were just doing what your master instructed… and believe it or not I understand that." I pull away and the wolf bows its head before exiting the room.

James and Snow look at me with a look of awe and disbelief. I shake my head; I have a special way with animals. I always have, an animal is more loyal then any human.

"Emma we need to know what happened when you were taken by Regina." James says softly.

"You mean when I was given to Regina because you hate magic and I am magic! The only thing I don't get is why you gave me away but are fighting so hard now!" I say calmly, refusing to give into my emotions.

James and Snow look like they have been slapped. "We… you were abducted by Regina. She wanted to ruin our happiness." James says with tears in his eyes.

"Right…ok… well it doesn't explain why you didn't look for me, or why you didn't come till ten years later." I say crossing my arms.

Snow walks forward but stops a few feet from me. "We looked for you every day for ten years. Regina cursed our castle, we had just broken the curse a year ago and then we came for you." I shake my head "ok…right… that explains why you look the same as eleven years ago." I say mocking her.

She has tears on her cheeks "yes that is what happened."

I shake my head and step back "I don't believe you"

I slowly backed out of the dining room and walk down the halls to my room. I slam the door and walk in. after a few minutes I sit on the floor and do some of my yoga. After a few minutes I am calm and in control of my emotions.

Later I climb into the bed and fall asleep.

"_I made you into what you are! You will do what I say!" Regina shouts at me._

_At fifteen I glare at her with my arms crossed in a defiant stance. "I will not do it!"_

_She walks over to me and attaches me to the wall with her magic. "I took you in! Fed you! Clothed you! And this is how you repay me?" she yells at me._

"_I will give you the clothes the food and the room back. But I will not do this!" she steps back and smirks at me._

_She snaps her fingers and a handsome young guard appears on the floor. She walks over to him._

"_I know the two of you are in 'love'!" she says grabbing his hair._

"_Ok! Ok! Fine I'll do it! Just let him go!" I beg_

_She smiles and releases me from the wall. "I knew you would see it my way! Be in my room in ten minutes!" she says leaving the room._

_I run over to Graham and he holds me while I cry on his shoulder. "It's ok Em… its ok"_

"Emma shh… Em shh" "Emma shh… Em…" I pull out of the dream when I feel a comforting presence enter my room.

I recognize the presence as Snows. She whispers in my ear but I don't wake up fully.

"It's ok sweetheart… I'm here…" my heart slows down and my breathing evens out.

"That's it beautiful…I'm here… I love you… I know you don't even like me right now but I won't give up on you…I love you so much." She whispers as she runs her fingers through my hair.

My mind is confused. She doesn't seem like a person that would leave their daughter. My power can sense her love for me. But why didn't she look for me? After a moment I fall completely back into a dreamless state.

The next morning I wake up and see Snow next to me. Her hair is spread out over her shoulders and falling onto my shoulders. I roll the opposite way from her and fall off the bed. "Ugh! What the…" I lie on my back and let out a string of curse words.

Snow looks over the bed at me "oh honey are you ok?" she asks, her voice sweet and smooth.

I look up at her "why are you in my bed?" I stand up and rub my bruised elbow.

"You were having a nightmare of something. I heard you in my room." I nod slowly remembering last night.

"Why didn't you just leave me with my nightmares? Why bother with me?" I ask confused about the different accounts of this woman.

"Emma you are my daughter and I love you! If you're in pain, I'm in pain." She says like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"I still don't believe you… it can't be that easy." Her face falls but then she looks back up at me. "I'll be right back."

She leaves the room and I fall back onto the bed. "Why me?" I say looking at the roof. A moment later Snow runs back in smiling. She holds out a mirror to me. I take it and look at her.

"Ok?" I say shrugging

"You have power and even with the chains I know you can work that." She says smiling at me like a madwoman.

"What do you want me to see?" I ask her still at a loss.

"Ask it to show you your parents over the last ten years." She instructs lifting my hand up.

I look at her for a moment deciding if this is a trick. She stares at me and nods. I groan loudly and lift the mirror. "Show me my… Snow White and Prince over the last ten years." I command the mirror.

It blinks with light then shows me Snow white crying in my bedroom. James walks in behind her and massages her shoulders.

"Don't worry snow, we will find her." He says softly.

It shows them trying to break the curse. Then they break it and it shows them at the castle. The mirror shows Snow threatening the soldier and my back with my hair watching her.

Snow turns to me "you were watching me?" she says quietly.

I sigh and nod, I am quickly losing my composure. These people do love me? They want me? I have been nothing but terrible to them.

James enters the room and walks over to us. "Good morning." He says smiling.

Snow is watching me with tears in her eyes and I know I'm not too far away from crying myself. I look over at James

"I need you to do something for me." I say looking at him.

"What?" he asks cocking his head to the side.

I take a deep breath "I need you to find red then come back with the key to these." I shake my wrists.

He stares at me for a moment as if trying to read my intensions. He nods and leaves the room.

A few minutes later Red and James come back in. Red looks me up and down then walks over to me.

"James I need you to take these off of me for a minute." I say looking at him. He shakes his head.

"Listen I give you my word I won't try anything. I just need to see something." I say begging him with my eyes.

"What are you going to do?" he asks not looking me in the eyes.

"If I try to explain it to you, you won't understand. Please…" I look up at him and beg him with my eyes.

He looks at me then away trying not to brake. He looks over at Snow and Red who have amused looks on their faces.

"Ok…" he relents pulling out the keys.

"He never could tell you no." Red snickers as James unlocks my wrists.

He looks up at me one more time and I realized that's what love is. He loves me enough to pull the cuffs off even though he knows I can leave and never come back. He sighs and takes them off stepping back.

"Thank you" I say as I stretch my shoulders and arms.

He, snow and Red have terrified looks on their faces. I look over at Red smiling.

"Will you please let me see Fluffy; it will be the least awkward for me." Red looks me over then nods slowly. She goes into the closet and comes out a few moments later.

Fluffy trots over to me and rubs up against my leg. I kneel down in front of her.

"Sit" I whisper and she obeys.

I slowly place my hands on the side of her head and close my eyes. Memories flash in front of my closed eyes. _James out with search parties, snow crying herself to sleep at night. Battle plans being made. A cupcake with a candle every year on my birthday. Snows despair when they didn't find me at Regina's castle. Her pain when they found me in the woods and I hated them._

I release Fluffy's head and sink onto my bottom on the stone floor. I put my head in my hands. I feel something wet on my hands and look up to see Fluffy sitting in front of me.

"Thank you girl. Go let Red come back." I instruct pointing at the closet.

Fluffy licks me one more time before going to the closet and a moment later Red walking out.

I look up and see Snow and James staring at me worried. I slowly stand up and walk over to them. Every step is one of despair and happiness combined. They wanted me, but I am the worst daughter ever. I look up at their worried faces.

"I believe you." I whisper staring at my hands.

"Thank god!" snow wraps her arms around me in a warm hug.

Slowly I lift my arms and weekly return the embrace. I feel her shaking and I know she is crying hard on my shoulder. James looks at us lovingly with tears in his eyes. After a minute Snow pulls away and stares into my eyes.

"I love you," she whispers kissing my forehead lightly.

"I know" I reply, if she was disappointed about me not returning the phrase she didn't show it.

A moment later James envelops me in a hug. "You are so beautiful." He whispers.

I look over at Red who is smiling at me. I can sense she knows something and wants to talk to me back is staying silent.

James pulls away and looks at me. "I love you so much sweetheart."

I bite my lip feeling overwhelmed. He smiles and steps back.

"Are you going to put them back on?" I ask holding out my wrists.

James looks at me for a moment. "What reason do you have to leave?" he asks looking at me confused.

I nod my head slowly and he takes Snows hand. "We are going to change; we will see you at breakfast." I nod and they leave the room.

After they leave I look over at Red. "What do you know?" I ask sitting down on the bed.

"I… Fluffy saw a lot of your memories." She says sitting down next to me.

"What how is that possible? I always only see the others memories not them see mine to." I ask looking at her.

"Well we are connected, I as your godmother and Fluffy as a friend and protector. You can't keep things from me. I will always be able to sense when you are sad or upset." She says taking my hand.

I bite my lip and look away from her. "You weren't supposed to know those things. No one is supposed to know what I did when I was with Regina. You better not tell Snow and James, they may be my… the king and queen, but they haven't seen half the evil I have seen… or done." I whisper the last part.

I feel her take my hand "Em I won't tell them, that's up to when you're ready. But I will protect you now… you're not alone anymore." She whispers pulling me into a hug.

"Let's go to breakfast before James and Snow get worried." I say forcing a smile.

We walk into the dining room and sit down as the servants bring the food. I eat some then look over at Red.

"It dawns on me, I should say sorry for tormenting you in the woods. I shouldn't have called you a dog or…"

"Pet?" she cuts me off smiling.

I laugh and nod "yeah that wasn't the smartest thing I have ever done. Make a werewolf mad, who is my godmother." I laugh taking a sip of my drink.

"Snow I'm sorry I held a knife at your throat. I wouldn't have killed you though. I haven't ever killed anyone in those woods." I say stepping carefully around the location detail.

I ignore the looks Snow and James are giving me. Red just smiles at me reassuringly.

"So Emma you are excellent with a sword." James says smiling brightly.

"Yes, lots of practice." I return politely

"Yes love she bested you." Snow says smiling at him then looking at me.

"That was so funny to see James come back stripped! He was so mad! And it turns out it was his own daughter." Red says laughing.

I smile at her then shoot James an apologetic look. "I should be sorry for that but I'm not." I say laughing.

After breakfast I walk through the halls looking at the paintings. There are paintings of snow and James. Standing regal and proud. I continue to walk down the halls to a large wall with four paintings hanging on it. There is a painting at the top with a very pregnant Snow and a happy James. Under that there is a picture of James and snow smiling with me sticking my head out from snows skirt. I wonder what it would have been like to be raised by these powerful kind people.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I turn and see Snow standing beside me. "That was the happiest time of my life." I see little tears in her eyes.

"Yes it is very pretty." I sigh before deciding to make an effort to get to know this woman who made me. "Would you show me around the castle? I haven't seen much. What t little I have seen was in handcuffs." Snow laughs and nods her head enthusiastically.

That night I can't sleep so I walk down the halls of the castle thinking. I stop at a large statue that favors James. I see a little knob behind it and grasp the little knob opening the door. I crawl into the passageway. After crawling a ways I hear voices. Looking around I see a little panel on the wall. I lift the panel and see Snow sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. James is looking over some paperwork.

"She is beautiful James… I never thought she would be with us again." James walks over and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"She is just like you… stubborn and strong and a little overdramatic." He chuckles at Snows face.

"I am not overdramatic!" she puts her hands on her hips "my dear you seem to have forgotten our honeymoon." He replies kissing her head.

I close the panel and crawl back out of the tunnel. I walk down the halls lost in thought. Is this what it's like to have a family? Should I trust them?

"You need to talk. Come to my room." I voice says in my head. I jerk around looking for the figure to match the voice.

"It's Red come to my room and I will explain." She speaks again and I swiftly walk down the halls to her room.

I open the door and walk in to see Red sitting on the bed reading. She looks up and smiles at me. "Emma comes in." I walk over and stand next to the bed. She rolls her eyes "Emma sits down. I'm not going to bite you."

I sit down on the bed and wait for her to start. "So I know you're confused about what happened in the hall." She starts and I look at her like 'duh'. "You're very powerful and I know you can shape shift. So I assumed you can shift into a wolf?" she asks and I nod slowly. "Well wolfs have a link that makes it so they can speak with each other in their minds without others hearing. Since we have just a special connection, we can use the link." I stare at her for a moment. I can only imitate others by shifting, so how is this possible?

"So how does this work? How do I speak to you?" I ask her and she smiles.

"Focus and think what you want to say instead of actually saying it." She replies and I close my eyes thinking.

"Don't tell Snow or James about this… yet." I think then wait for her reply.

"No problem… it's our secret." She replies back almost instantly.

I thank her then yawn before going back to my room to sleep.

The next day I wake up and see Snow sitting in a chair looking at me. I groan and roll over before forcing myself away.

"Make a painting, it will last longer." I say sarcastically as I stand up and stretch. Snow blushes slightly before smiling brightly. "We can do that!"

I shake my head as I walk over to my mirror. "I was being sarcastic." She frowns a little but continues to watch me. I look at myself in the mirror; I have been wearing these clothes for days. I snap my fingers and a new tunic and leggings are on. Snow watching in amazement from her seat.

"We can have some dresses made for you." She says smiling and I turn to face her. "No thanks… I don't do dresses." She laughs and shakes her head. "I can tell but it was worth a shot."

I pull my hair up into a ponytail. "So what do you do for fun around here?" I sit back down on my bed and look at her. She thinks for a moment "I don't do too much I am the queen." I size her up and smile "that's right… you just don't look much older than me. I forget you're a monarch."

"I do like to ride…" she says and I look back over at her smiling. "Ok that's something… do you want to go for a ride? I mean if you don't have to be in the throne room with James or something." I stammer confused as to why I felt the sudden need to have her approval.

Her face brakes out in a massive smile. "No that would be great! Come on." She jumps up catching me by surprise. I flinch back involuntary. Her face becomes clouded with concern.

"Are you ok? Emma?" I shake my head and snap out of the memory evading my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine… let's get going." I know she doesn't believe me, but she nods and we leave the room.

A few days later I run down the halls and come into Reds room. She looks up from her work and smiles. "Hello…"

"You want to do something with me?" I ask feeling like a child. After coming back here I constantly feel like a child.

She smiles at me "I'm working and aren't you supposed to be in the library reading on your family history?"

I groan and hit the wall softly "it's boring… come on Red I know you want to go for a run… please." I sink to my knees and beg her.

"Wow is the great Emma begging?" she smirks at me and I roll my eyes. "I don't need you I was just being nice." I stand up and cross my arms.

"Come on Red have some fun! It's a great place." I stare at her and see her walls crumbling.

"Fine but James is going to be mad." She replies standing up. I roll my eyes "so… what's he going to do?" she laughs and I close my eyes transporting us to a different world.

We open our eyes in a massive forest. There are huge trees and big waterfalls. I sigh taking in the familiar surroundings. Red looks around in awe. I jump and shift before running into the woods with Red chasing me. We run for a few hours hard then stopping to play and look around.

We walk up to a stream and take a drink. I look up and see a wolf come out of the trees. Red bows her head sowing she means no harm but I stand still.

"Who are you and why are you in my woods?" the wolf says through the link.

"We mean no harm we are just out for a run." I reply staring him down.

"Well shift and then we can finish talking." He orders and Red and I go behind a tree to shift.

We walk out in human form a few minutes later. A dark man with jet-black hair stands there. "Emma?" he exclaims and runs over to embrace me.

"Theo!" after a moment he pulls away. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." I wave him off and smile.

"It's ok Theo really." He looks over at Red who is standing there surprised. "Red this is Theo… Theo this is Red a very close friend." They nod before Theo looks back at me.

"Where is Regina? You never come without her?" he asks and I hear Red growl quietly.

I shake my head "Regina has been imprisoned by a king and queen back in my land." He stares at me for a second. "Thank god! Do you have a place to stay? I know you're an orphan." He asks concerned.

"No I'm ok; I'm living with Red and some friends." He nods slowly before looking back at her.

"Well we need to be going Theo." I say looking around. He doesn't acknowledge me but keeps looking at Red.

"Theo!" I snap my fingers in front of him. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Ok well just tell me if you need anything." I smile and hug him again before he says goodbye to Red and scurries back into the woods.

We run through the halls to the dining room. "We are so late!" Red pants and I laugh as we stop in front of the doors. The servants open the doors and we walk in slowly. James and Snow are already sitting at the table.

Red sits down next to Snow and I sit a crossed from them. "You're late…" James says from the end of the table.

"Yeah we got sidetracked." Red giggles and I glare at her.

"You were supposed to be in the library studying." He retorts and I glare at him becoming more and more caged in.

"First of all I was studying but it was boring so Red and I went for a run. Second I think I got the gist. Snow was raised by Regina but went on the run after Regina tried to kill her; your twin brother was the son of King George. He died so you took his place, one day you were in the woods and Snow stole from you. You hunted her down and the two of you went to find your jewels. You fell in love and got married. You had me then Regina kidnapped me and made my life a living hell for the past eleven years. Right?" he stares at me for a minute.

"Ok but you left without telling anyone. Do you realize how worried your mother was?" he says with a tone that carries to much fatherliness in it for me.

"Who?" I reply, he groans "snow! Your mother!" I nod slowly before closing my eyes thinking. "I didn't realize this was a prison! I am not a child that has to tell you everything!" I stand up and rest my hands on the table.

He stands and stares at me "no your right, you just tell us nothing instead!" he growls

"I don't need this! I am here for you and her!" I point to snow "this is as bad as living with Regina! No real freedom just people trying to control and make me into something! I don't need you! Just remember that. I don't need anyone!" I push my chair back and leave the room.

I storm down the halls to my room and slam the door behind me. I walk around the room punching the walls.

"Aww! Crap!" I cradle my hand, I heal it then reach for a vase on the table.

(Snow)

I look at James frowning. A moment later we hear a loud crash fallowed by cursing. Red, James and I take off running down the hall. In the next minute there is five more crashes and much more cursing. We slide to a stop outside of her door. James knocks on the door and we hear another crash and curses.

"Emma!" James yells hitting the door.

"Go away!" she yells, James growls and kicks the door open. Emma sits in the floor in the middle of broken glass.

"Seriously I said go away!" she snaps angrily glaring at us.

"Emma what are you, two?" James says angrily looking around. Emma stands up and snaps her fingers. There is a flash and the whole room is put back to perfection.

"Now go away!" she snaps and throws herself down on the bed. James stares at her with his jaw locked, but I take his arm and pull him out.

(Emma)

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes.

"_Emma come here! I need you! Now!" Regina yells through the castle. I transport to her chambers and see her sitting on her chair. _

"_I'm feeling week it's time for another dose!" she says looking in the mirror. I shake my head "no Regina!" she smirks at me as the guards come in and hold me down. _

_Regina puts her hand in my chest and a bolt of light passes from me to her. I grind my teeth in pain as life is sucked from me. She retracts her hand and her body glows for a minute._

_The guards let go of me and I drop to the floor weakened. "You are dismissed," she says icily and my whole body shakes and burns. _

I feel something warm lying against me and I open my eyes to see Fluffy. Her eyes are open and she looks concerned. I pet her head and she nuzzles up to me. "Thank you…"I close my eyes and fall asleep.

(Snow)

James and I wait about an hour before going to check on Emma. We push the door open and see her lying on the bed snuggled up with Fluffy. I walk over slowly and pull the blankets up over them. I bend over and kiss Emma gently on the head.

"I love you…" she stirs a little.

Fluffy looks up at me and I pat her head. "Thank you for watching her…" she bows her head and looks at me with her big brown eyes.

I walk over and take James's hand. We walk into the hallway. "You really need to stop provoking her… she doesn't need us, for crying out loud she is more powerful than us. She is making an effort." He glares at me for a moment and I can see the charming pride come out.

"She has lived almost her entire life with Regina. I know how it is; we just need to let her work through this stuff." He bows his head "you're right, I'm sorry. I will take it easier on her from now on."

A few days later I am fallowing James and Snow to the stable. I still don't trust them but they seem nice enough. We walk into the stables.

James guides me to a stall and I see a pretty black horse. I smile and pet her head.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" I ask looking over at James.

He has a shocked look on his face. "Emma is you serious?" he asks looking at me.

"I didn't realize it was a bad question." I say raising my hands in surrender.

"Emma his name is Maximus. You don't remember him?" he asks looking at me concerned.

"No, should I?" I shake my head.

"He's your horse. I gave him to you when you were five. He was a pony." James exclaims patting the horse.

"Well there lies the problem. I don't remember my childhood. I don't remember anything before Regina." I say patting the horses face.

I turn back to a horrified Snow and James. "Are we going to ride?" they nod and we tack up the horses.

I lay on my bed thinking. I try my hardest to remember my childhood. Nothing comes to me and I growl loudly. There is a knock on the door. I roll over onto my side.

"Come in." I say watching the door. The door opens and Snow puts her head in.

"Hey…" she says slowly coming into the room. I sigh and sit up "hi." She comes over and sits down on the bed next to me.

"Are you ok? You don't look so good." Snow asks in a motherly tone. I sigh loudly and roll my eyes. "You sound just like a…"

"Mom? Well that's because that's what I am Emma. Your mom." She says smiling at me softly. It is supposed to be comforting but I find it very patronizing.

Snow notices my discomfort and rests her hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Emma; I don't expect you to be comfortable with it all yet. But I do love you."

I look at her like she is an alien. "You keep saying that. But you don't know anything about me. How can you love someone you don't even know?" I snap and instantly regret it when I see the hurt in her eyes.

She sighs deeply and looks at her feet. After a moment she looks back over at me. "I know you're strong, brave, very secretive and amazingly good with a sword. You break thing when you get mad, you have your fathers hair, but my eyes and skin tone." She must feel really brave because she tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear. "You have built up your walls around you like a castle and you have quick wit."

I have a lump in my throat that I swallow. "Plus I did carry you around for nine months." She winks at me and I just roll my eyes at her.

I walk into James study with Red beside me. James and Snow look up from what they are doing.

"Emma... what's up?" James asks as I walk over to his desk.

"I want to see her." I say staring them down. Snow opens her mouth to say something but she doesn't.

James shakes his head. "Emma that's not a good idea." he says standing up. I cross my arms.

"I don't need permission but I thought I would ask anyway." I say locking my jaw.

He stares at me for a minute. "Fine but we are coming with you," he says and I can tell it's not up for discussion.

"Fine." I reply walking for the door.

We walk into the dungeon quietly. My heart is pounding furiously. Red takes my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Well, well... If the lost child hasn't returned home." Regina taunts from her cell.

"Enough Regina!" James yells coming closer to the bars of her cell.

We get closer to the cell and Red stands between Regina and I. I look over and see Snow looking grim.

"So little Emma, enjoying life with your parents?" She taunts smirking at me.

"We're not here to talk about us." I snap moving around Red.

"Quite right, but before you enact your plans lets tell your mommy and daddy about a life together." She says smiling wickedly.

I recoil momentarily before I put on my hard face. "You wouldn't dare!"

She smiles and nods "my dear you know I would."

I begin to shake and look behind me a Red. Her face is grim but she moves to block me from Regina once again. I stand like stone. I know if Regina is going to tell them there is little I can do to stop her.

"Well were to start?" She says tapping her chin.

"Enough!" James growls loudly.

"No I will be heard!" Regina shouts radiating power and force.

"Did your little princess tell you about the dozens of people she killed?" She begins looking at me.

Red wraps her arms around me and a low growl escapes her lips. I feel comforted by her embrace even though I know what's coming. I look over at snow and James. They share the same look of horror and confusion.

"Did she tell you that she worked for me as a glorified hit man? Or that she would use her power to suck the life out of people and give it to me?" Regina smirks knowing she has finally hit a nerve.

Snow and James look over at me with shocked a disappointment etched on their faces. Red whispers soft comforting words in my ear.

I look over at a smirking Regina and at my disappointed parents. I feel Reds grip on me tighten as she senses my thoughts.

"Emma don't... Stay calm... Emma listen to me." She uses our mind link.

"Emma!" She says aloud as I close my eyes and disappear from the room.

I open my eyes with Red voice still ringing in my ears. I am in my room in Regina's palace. I crawl over to my pallet and fall asleep on the hard floor wishing it were my bed back home.

(Snow white)

Emma vanishes from the room leaving Reds arms empty. I look around the room frantically hoping to see what I know I will not. Regina's laugh radiates through the cell.

"Where did she go?" I run over to Red.

"I can't tell you... She was freaking out and I tried to calm her but she ignored me." Red says looking around carefully.

"Well my dears I have won yet again. Your sweet daughter is probably in another realm by now." Regina says smiling in victory.

James grabs my and Reds arm pulling us out of the dungeon. Once in the hallway he stops and looks at us bewildered.

"You weren't surprised by any of that in there." He directs at Red.

She grimaces "that's because I already knew most of it." She whispers with her face looking at the floor.

"What how? Why would she tell you and not us?" James yells becoming more upset.

"She didn't tell me... When she looked at fluff... my counterparts memories, she saw some of hers." Red explains.

"That was weeks ago! You have known for weeks and did t not tell us?" James growls under his breath.

"I cannot tell you things that Emma does not allow." She whispers bowing her head.

- (Castle) a month later

A dark hooded figure walks into the castle. It slinks down the hallways and through the corridors.

"Emma?" Red calls through her mind link. "Emma I know you're in the castle I can smell you." Red commands.

"Emma don't mock my intelligence or senses." Red continues, "Fine I'm going to go get James!" Red threatens.

"Ok... Yeah I'm here." Emma whispers into her mind link.

"Where have you been? It's been a month since you left." Red yells

"Here and there... Are you with them?" I ask biting my lip.

"No. Your mom retired to your room an hour ago." She says with pain in her voice.

"Ok..." I ask turning to my room.

"Emma... You don't want to see her... She isn't herself." Red warns

"What why?" I ask my voice raising an octave.

"She hasn't been eating much and she hardly sleeps." Red replies quietly.

"I will come and talk to you later." I say before cutting the link.

I walk down the hall and stop outside my room. I close my eyes and appear inside the room. Jumping back I hide in the shadows. James opens the door and walks inside sitting on my bed next to a balled up snow.

"Honey come to bed" his voice begs her.

"I... I can't... I need to be near her." Her broken voice replies.

James bends over and kisses her on the cheek. He stands and slowly walks to the door watching her with sad eyes. I watch Snow for an hour. After she begins to toss and turn I slowly walk over and kneel next to her. Raising my hand I run it over the air above her face. Her face softens and she begins to breathe easy. I carefully rest my hand on her hand and close my eyes entering her dream.

I open my eyes and find myself in a wide field. I blink trying to adjust to the bright light. I slowly walk a crossed the field. I see a pale figure with raven black hair flowing in the wind coming a crossed the plain.

"Emma?" Snow exclaims running over to me.

"Yeah it's me" she smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh baby... I have missed you so much." She cries into my hair.

"I can't stay long... But snow you need to eat and sleep." I pull back and look her in the eyes. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." Her head bows.

"Emma come home... We miss you... You belong here!" She says cupping my face.

I shake my head and smile weekly "I can't yet!" Her face falls and I see tears in her eyes.

"I have to go... But snow please take care of yourself for me." I beg her and pull her into a hug. I close my eyes before leaving her dream.

In The Castle (two months later)

I walk through the halls of my parent's castle. I look at the paintings and decorations, all the same. I open the door to my room slowly and walk in. nothing has changed, all of my stuff the way it was.

I slowly walk over and lay down on the bed. Snows scent covers the blankets and my pillows. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

(Snow white)

I walk down the halls and pass Emma's room. I glance at her door and slowly walk over and grasp the handle. I turn it slowly and push the door open. My eyes glance over the room and I see a figure lying on the bed. I walk over and look down at the figure. Blond hair is limp and lifeless. Her face is creased with lines and pain.

"Emma?" I rest my hand on her cheek but it is cold.

I rip my hand back and run to the door and scream for a servant to get James and the doctor. I run back over and roll Emma over on her back.

A few moments later James and doc come in. Doc walks over and begins checking her out. James grabs me and pulls me out of the way.

"What happened?" He asks as we watch are daughter who looks as if she has aged years in the last months.

"I came in and she was lying on the bed like that." I point over at her. James holds me tighter pulling me into his side.

A few minutes later doc walks over to us with a grim look. "She has aged physically beyond her years in the last couple of months. I don't know why? And I can't tell her emotional and mental state till she awakes. But she has low vital signs and even her magic is dangerously low." He says shaking his head.

"Will… will she make it?" I croak out holding tighter to James.

He looks at the floor for a moment before looking back at my eyes. "I don't know your majesty. She isn't fighting. Talk to her and hold her. Try to make her live for you…" he says sorrowfully.

I nod and watch him as he leaves the room. I walk over to my sleeping daughter and climb into the bed next to her. I run my fingers through her limp, lifeless hair.

"Emma baby… I don't know what you're thinking right now. But you need to fight and come back to me. I know you can hear me! I love you and need you! I know you're a fighter and stubborn as heck! I love you baby…" I whisper to her as I rock her.

Throne Room

I reluctantly leave Emma and walk to the throne room with James. The people gather there to give us their support.

We walk into the room and everyone rises. We bow and walk to our seats. Red walks later and sits next to me. A young rugged looking man walks up to us with a pained look on his face.

"Your highness's…" he bows respectfully and James nods to him. "I need to see Em… Princess Emma." He says with a serious look in his eyes.

"Why? How do you know her?" James asks going into father mode. I slip my hand over his and wait for the answer.

"Sir my name is Graham and I'm in love with your daughter and I know that she loves Me.," he says with a firm voice.

"How do you know this?" James asks leaning forward and listening.

The man bows his head. "I can't tell you everything if she hasn't told you. It's her story I'm just a pawn. She protected me against Regina many times. Finally Regina called the ultimate order and Emma couldn't agree. She cursed… she cursed me and a few weeks ago Emma came to my frozen state. She kissed me but I didn't awake immediately. When I did I have spent all the time since looking for her." He says with a grim face.

James looks over at Red and nods to the man. Red nods and walks over to him. After looking him over and sniffing a bit she nods her head. "He is telling the truth your majesty."

James looks over at me with a worry look. "I think we should let him see her. Nothing we have tried has worked." I whisper to him. He agrees and we turn to the anxious man.

"You may see her but be warned she is not in a good state." James says in his full commanding voice.

We rise and lead the way to Emma's room. We enter and wave off the maid. I walk over and move the hair out of Emma's face. "Hello sweetheart… there is someone here to see you." I whisper kissing her head and stepping back as Graham walks teary eyed over to her.

He sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand. "Hello Em… its Graham… you need to wake up." He whispers before looking over at us and giving us an apologetic look. "You are letting Regina win. The whole time you choose to stay asleep you are being a loser! Emma you are very powerful and are choosing to let everything you have done go to waste!" he reprimands, "If you don't get up I am going to find someone else to love! And if you let yourself die, I am going to tell Snow and James that you want to be buried in a pink frilly dress with your hair done! And the whole kingdom is going to bring you pink flowers!" he finishes looking over at a shocked James and I. He has no compassion for the women he says he loves.

"I… I. Will. Kill. You… if you even think about letting a dress touch my body." we all turn and see Emma with half open eyes.

"Emma! You're awake!" I exclaim and run over to the bed. I kiss her then look at Graham. "How did… how…"

He laughs, "She cannot share and she loathes dresses with a passion." He says smiling brightly at her.

"Hey" she croaks through chapped lips.

I attack her head and face with light kisses. "I was so worried about you!" I exclaim releasing her a little bit. She looks past me and at Graham.

"You're… your alive…" she stares wide eyed in shock. He slides closer to her and I step back letting him take her face in her hands.

"Did you ever think I would leave you?" he whispers kissing her head. She lets a few tears fall as she closes her eyes.

"You did once." She whispers in tears. Graham kisses her lightly.

"That was against my will and I will do everything in my power to make it not ever happen again." He says passionately.

"It was my fault!" Emma sobs and I want to wrap my arms around her but James holds me still. Graham holds him and rocks her.

"Sweetheart listens... Shh... It's not your fault, what that evil, manipulative witch did to you and through you. It's not your fault." He whispers over and over while my mind runs wild about what happened. Emma suddenly remembers our presence and hushes graham.

"I'm really tired…" she whispers and lays her head back. "Ok sweet heart I'll let you sleep." Graham whispers to her before kissing her head.

"No Graham stay, stay with me… please." She begs him with her big green eyes. He looks over at us asking. "We are going to let you sleep." James nods at Graham and takes my hand to pulls us out.

Throne Room

James and I walk into the throne room. Red walks in and sits next to me while James converses with the peasants. A band of tattered and dirty villagers come into the room. James stands and walks down to the group.

"What can we do for you?" James asks the leader of the band. The man smiles and bows slightly.

"We are here to thank the Princess Emma." The group nods and murmur they agreement. James looks at me confused for a moment before turning back to the group.

"What did she do for you?" James asks them puzzled. "She returned us to our realm. The evil queen banished some of us and our family members to other realms. As you must know the princess is most powerful. She is one of two people that have the power to realm travel." The man says quietly.

James frowns slightly before looking him over. "Why would she do that?" he asks in his commanding tone.

The man sighs and frowns "because she was the one who sent us there. The queen does not possess the power to banish people she used Emma to do it… I believe the princess was trying to redeem herself."

James sighs loudly and closes his eyes. "Redeem her from what?" James opens his eyes and stares at the man. The man shakes his head "I'm sorry your majesty that is for the princess to tell you."

James stomps his foot on the ground and I look over at Red. "I will relay your message to Emma. She is not well enough to receive visitors." James's voice takes a more soft and fatherly tone.

The villagers thank us and leave the room. James takes my hand and we leave the throne room with more confusion then before. We walk down the halls to Emma's room. James opens the door and we see Graham and Emma laughing. Emma stops laughing when we walk in and her face takes a more uncomfortable expression.

"Emma we need to talk." James says softly to Emma.

Graham looks at Emma before standing. "I'll leave you to talk with your parents." Emma grabs Graham's wrist and begs him with a childlike face. "Graham stay… please."

Graham smiles and kisses her head softly "I will be back Emma… when I get back I will stay with you all night… if it's ok with your parents." Graham looks over at James, who is frowning slightly.

"Fine but you are staying… I don't care what they say." Emma says holding his wrist tightly. He laughs then nods at her. "Ok sweetheart."

After graham leaves James and I walk over and sit down on the bed. Emma sits up against the headboard. "Emma please talk to us."

(Emma)

I stare at her for a moment. Why won't she just leave this alone? I look around the room trying to avoid James and Snows gaze.

"It won't work Emma you can't leave. The bracelet on your wrist blocks your power." James says in a commanding voice.

I snort and shake my head at him. "Really…" I look at him and chains appear on his wrist. He looks at me shocked "you are very ignorant." I retort smiling at his obvious distress. I snap and the chains fall off.

"But I'm not going to leave."

He moves closer to me "Emma how much of your power did it take to return those villagers?" he asks.

"What villagers?" I try to play it off. He shakes his head "Emma we aren't stupid! Tell the truth."

"You think you're so mature and brave. Because you are the king and queen. But you know very little about life or the world outside of this castle. I know and have done so much evil that you can't even imagine."

Snow opens her mouth then closes it a couple of times before speaking. "I lived with Regina I kn…"

I cut her off "you have no power or anything for her to exploit. You are human and weak!" I snap at her causing her to stare at me shocked. "You really just need to accept this; I'm not going to tell you about my life with Regina." I say calmly making James clinch his jaw.

"Enough Emma! We are your parents! We need to understand why you are the way you are! By you not telling us our imaginations are running wild!" James jumps up startling Emma and I. Emma flinches slightly before a look of determination comes over her face.

The door opens and fluffy comes trotting in. Emma visibly relaxes at the sight of the wolf. Fluffy trots over to Emma and lies on the bed next to her. Emma gently pets the wolfs fur.

"Emma don't do it… don't let her get to you… you know what you are going to do is going to hurt her." Red calmly reasons with me through my mind link.

"She wants to know! I will tell her." I reply to her

"Emma it will hurt her! She can't handle it!" she continues to argue with me.

"She won't let up till she knows… if it get too much pull me out." I reply to her

I glance at fluffy one more time before turning to Snow. "You want to know? Fine." I take her face in my hands and close my eyes.

Regina walks into my small room. "I need you to do something." She states and I shake my young blond head. "No my mommy and daddy are going to get me!" I yell and she hits me "your parents don't want you! I will take care of you and teach you to use your unbelievable power. You have no one but me!"

Years later and Graham and I are standing in the garden talking. Graham kisses me lightly. "I love you Em…" I laugh lightly and touch his cheek "I love you to… but I have to go. Regina will be looking for me." Graham pulls me closer "it won't be much longer… we will leave together. Be happy. Have beautiful children that look like you." I cry silently "it was… it was children today. She made me banish children! Graham!" he holds me tightly and rocks me gently. "We will leave… be a family."

A short time later I walk into Regina's chambers. I cross my arms and lean against the wall. "Emma I have something for you to do." She walks in smiling menacingly. "What now?" she walks closer to me "there is an adviser in the enchanted forest kingdom." I push off the wall and stare at her. "In Snow and James's kingdom." She smiles and nods "yes your parent's kingdom." I shake my head "some parents… but no I will not do it!" Regina smirks then snaps her fingers. The door opens and guards come in with Graham. They thrust him to his knees and Regina cuts off his oxygen. I watch him struggle to breath for a minute. "Ok! Ok I'll do it! Let him go!" she releases him and he gasps for air. Regina walks over to him and grasps his face forcefully "aw young love." She turns back to me "go on you have a job to do!"

Emma! Emma stop! She can't take it! Emma stop it now!" Fluffy commands through the link but I can't pull away from the memories.

I feel snow begging jerked from me and I open my eyes to see her huddled at the foot of the bed. Red is back in human form sitting in front of me. "You don't listen! I told you to stop!" she hisses at me and I look around her to see Snow shaking and James rocking her.

"She wanted to know!" I retort looking at a very angry Red.

"So you give people everything they want?" she replies angry. I stare at her for a moment feeling sorry for upsetting Snow.

"You killed Jonathon!" it wasn't a question but a statement. Snow turns and glares at me. I can see the stubborn fierceness come out. "You murdered one of the kindest men in the castle!" she continues glaring at me.

"Snow calm down you saw her memories, she couldn't help it." Red defends me.

I climb out of the bed and cross my eyes. I don't like to be in a position that makes me weaker. "Listen I don't need your approval! If you can handle that little bit of my life then you are weaker than I thought." I don't like to hurt people but it is the way I cop with pain and disappointment. "I have always known my parents were week cowards but this is a new level. I don't need you, I can handle myself." Snow and James look stunned.

"Emma relaxes! You are getting too worked up!" Red tries to calm me through our link.

Graham comes into the room a minute later smiling. He sees Snow and myself in a standoff and frowns. "Just leave before one of us does soothing we regret." I point to the door and watch James and Snow walk out.

After the door is closed again I collapse and Red catches me just before I hit the ground. Red and Graham move me to the bed. "Emma I told you. You don't have enough power left to support these rampages." Red reprimands me while Graham takes my hand.

"You better not tell them." I hiss closing my eyes against the weakness. Red growls "you want me to keep the fact that their daughter is dying from my closest friends?" I nod slowly and watch her fight a mental battle.

"Is Regina still here?" I ask them. They avoid my eyes "is she?" Graham nods "yes but the answer is no! Straight up no!" I touch his cheek "it's cute that you think you can control me." He sighs and looks at Red. "Ok fine let's go." I climb out of the bed and Graham and Red support my weight.

We walk down the halls quietly and stop outside of the door to Regina's cell. I shake Graham and Red off and muster enough strength to stand on my own. I open the door and walk in.

"Emma… it's been awhile" Regina taunts from the corner. I walk closer to the bars "I'm doing the talking here!"

"Of course dear…" I growl and look over my shoulder to see Snow and James bust in.

"Emma what are you doing? Leave now!" James commands and I ignore him looking over at Red.

"I will get you later for this…" I say emotionless before looking back at Regina.

"Where is he?" she laughs and shakes her head. "Who?" I grab the bars "don't mock me! You know who!"

"Who?" James asks from behind me.

"He is dead! I told you…" she retorts moving closer to me. With just bars separating us I stare at her.

"I know that is a lie now where is he?" I send a bolt of black light at her. She gets knocked to the wall.

"I won't say it again! You know what I possess and that I can do great evil." I hiss at her as she lies on the ground.

She slowly stands up "I am very proud of you Emma… you have learned the lessons I taught you. I didn't think you had this much rage in you but I was wrong." I lift her body off the ground and hold her in the air slowly blocking her air. "I bet your real proud now! That is one of your tricks."

"Emma let her down now!" James commands behind me but I don't listen. I am so preoccupied in this moment with Regina.

"Now answer the question!" I blokes more air. "He is alive!" I drop her and she hits the floor. "I sent him to a land without magic…" she rasps and I stare at her in shock.

I swing the cell door open and storm inside standing over her. "You vile twisted witch! You sent him there!"

"Sent who were!" James yells with panic in his voice.

"Emma's son…" Regina whispers and I hear everyone gasp behind me. I grab her and stand her up in front of me holding her neck. "Interesting…" she says smirking.

"What?" I growl. "Your power is much weaker. I'm surprised you had enough for that little display." She says smiling as my hand wraps tighter.

"You better be glad I am using my remaining power for a propose. Because if not, the way Snow and James have treated you would like a picnic." I hiss and let her go. I step back and stumble out of the cell. I almost hit the floor back Graham grabs me tightly.

"Emma what's the matter?" Snow asks as I grind my teeth and try to hold off the overwhelming desire to sleep.

"Your little Emma is dying… she didn't tell you?" Regina taunts from behind the bars.

"What? Emma is that true?" Snow feels all over my body franticly. I open my eyes and move out of her grip.

I grab Graham and hug him tightly "I love you so much… you are the closest thing to family I have ever had." He leans down and kisses me. "I will be waiting for you. I can talk you out of it so I will wait."

I release his hand and walk over to Red "thank you so much." She shakes her head "no Emma you're not…" I hug her tightly before turning to James and Snow.

"Emma you're not going anywhere! I won't allow it!" James commands and I shake my head. He still doesn't get it, he isn't in change.

I close my eyes and open them in some unfamiliar woods. The little blanket in my hand begins to glow. I begin to fallow it, knowing the closer I get to him the brighter it will get.

I carry Henry into the woods outside of Snow and James's castle. My energy is running out and I collapse on the ground.

"Emma where are you?" Red calls through the mind link.

"Woods… outside of castle…" I reply grabbing tighter to Henry.

(Red)

I get James and we run out to the woods to find Emma. I feel her sent weaken, so I sift and leave James behind. I run up to find Emma lying on the ground with a little boy next to her playing in the dirt.

"Doggy... Em doggy..." he shakes Emma but she doesn't respond.

James runs up panting hard. He sees Emma and falls to the ground next to her. "You get him and I will take care of her." he sits the little boy on my back and gently picks Emma up and we begin to walk back to the castle.

The castle comes into view and the child hasn't stopped jabbering the whole way. "Em castle... Em!" he says clapping happily.

James glances at me over his shoulder. We walk into the castle through the unused halls so the castle wouldn't find out about this yet.

James sits Emma on her bed and I go into the closet to shift back. The boy sits on the floor playing with a little doll. I sit down next to him and wait for James to return with snow and Graham.

A few minutes later Snow bursts into the room and runs over to Emma's sleeping form. Graham and James enter behind her and Grahams face instantly whitens when his eyes land on the little boy playing in the floor.

Everyone is quiet as Snow lies next to her daughter. Red plays in the floor in front of the fire with Henry. James and Graham pace back and forth lost in their own thoughts.

James walks over and kneels in front of his grandson. "I'm James, Emma's daddy." James says smiling "I'm Henry... I'm..." he sticks out his fingers and then looks at James. "Three" James laughs and tussles the boy's hair.

Red stands up and walks over to Graham. They talk quietly in the corner. "I wonder who the father is?" James asks no one in particular. Red sniffs Graham and nods at him. Graham steps forward "I am sir."

James jumps up and storms over to Graham. "You and my daughter?" Graham sighs "only once sir, just before the queen cursed me." James glares at him, his hands balled into fists.

"Sir at least it's me and not someone you don't know." Graham says looking down at his son playing on the floor. "At least it's you! She shouldn't be in this position at all!" James grabs Graham shirt and screams at him.

Red grabs James and pulls him off "no! James this would make Emma upset. He is the father of your grandson. And right now your only heir." Red snaps holding James back. James sighs as Henry runs over and grabs James's pant leg. "Look... looks..." he holds out a little sword.

James nods at Graham "I'm sorry... it's just a lot." Graham smiles weekly before kneeling in front of Henry and looking at the sword. "Hello Henry I'm Graham."

Henry looks him over before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to his play area on the floor.

(EMMA)

I hear voices and open my eyes to see Snow lying next to me. "Henry..." I croak worried about my son. All eyes land on me, Snow sits up "Emma... you're awake..." she kisses my head.

"Henry..." I repeat. A moment later I see his little head next to my bed. "Hello Em." he smiles brightly. "Hello handsome." he laughs and shows me his sword.

"Henry can I have a hug?" he cocks his head at me before James lifts him onto the bed gently. No one says anything they just allow us our moment. He hugs me gently and I kiss his head. All too soon James sits him back on the floor.

"Henry why don't you and Red go explore the castle." his little face lights up, but Red glares at me. "Take care of my son...

"Emma don't... you can make it." Red hisses back at me. "No I can't, now take care of Henry, Graham and my parents... promise me!"

I see her sigh "ok Emma I promise..." Henry takes her hand and they leave the room.

Graham sits down on the bed next to Emma. "Are you mad at me?" I ask him as he takes my hand. "No sweetheart... has beautiful. Thank god he looks like you." he has little tears in his eyes.

I close my eyes for a moment feeling the pull. "Emma no! Not yet!" Graham grabs my face. I open my eyes and chuckle "its ok pretty boy... I love you."

"Why did you use the last of your power? You could have lived longer?" he asks crying on me. "Graham has our son. He doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes. I wanted him to live here where I know he will get the love I didn't." I hiss and fight against the urge to close my eyes.

Graham lies next to me and wraps his arms around me tightly. "You can't leave me... I need you," he cries and I kiss his head. "Graham you will be fine. You have Henry and my parents. You will be a family and I will be watching over you."

Graham continues to cry into my side. I turn my head and look at Snow sitting on the other side of me. "Take care of him... and Henry." I whisper and she nods with tears streaming down her face. "Don't let James do anything to him." I laugh and she just nods silently.

"I'm sorry I have been so much trouble for you. I didn't deserve you. You deserve a child that will adore you." she lets out a sob and takes my face kissing my head gently getting tears on my face. "No baby... you are perfect."

I close my eyes and finally give into the pull. The blackness sucks me in and I feel the pain in my body slowly leave.

Graham sits up and looks at Emma's lifeless body. "She's gone," he whispers as Snow sits up and begins to sob. James walks over to his wife and try's to pull her away from the bed.

"No I can't accept that she's gone! No!" she pulls away from him and runs out of the room with James fallowing behind her. She runs down the halls to the basement. She bursts through the door and down to the last cell. Rumplestilskin comes to the cell door.

"What can I..." he begins before Snow cuts him off.

"Emma is dead! I don't care what I have to do... bring her back!" she glares at him.

He doesn't say anything for a moment. He just stares at Snow, as does James who thinks she is losing it.

"I can't bring people back from the dead." he says simply and walks away from the cell door.

"You are powerful and she is powerful! I know you can do something!" snow screams grabbing the bars before collapsing to the floor sobbing.

James walks over and lifts her into his arms before carrying her out of the dungeon. He slowly walks back to his room and sits her on their bed. Her body racks with sobs and he has little tears.

He leaves to find Red. He walks back into Emma's room to see Graham lying next to his daughter's body. Red is in the corner watching the scene.

"Where is Henry?" James asks quietly.

Red replies he's in his room sleeping. He nods and glances at Graham holding Emma's hand by his face one more time before going back to his room to comfort is wife.

A few days later Graham is looking at the love of his life in a frozen state inside a coffin. Emma lies there peacefully. She looks like she is sleeping but he knows she will not wake up from this sleep.

Snow walks in behind him and lays a hand on his shoulder before he nods at her and flees the room. Graham walks decidedly to his destination.

Rumplestilskin walk up to his cell door. "I can't save her," he says quietly.

"I know that isn't the whole truth... I will make a deal with you if you will help us" Graham replies edgily.

"Did she store any of her power anywhere other than her body?" Rumple asks looking at him through the bars.

"I don't know? Wait! Regina took a lot of Emma's power to sustain her." Graham replies looking at him.

Rumple giggles "well then I can help you... but I will need a favor from Emma in return." he finishes

"Will she be harmed by your favor?" Graham looks at him suspiciously

"No. Of course not." Rumple replies smiling.

"Then deal. I will go talk to her parents."

Emma feels a gulp of air fill her lungs and she coughs before opening her eyes and looking around.

Graham is standing over her with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"Emma..." Snow whispers before all but attacking her.

"What's going on? Why am I doing that?" she looks down at her body that has begun pulsing with a faint white light.

"We will talk about it later. How do you feel?" James says walking over and taking control of the situation.

Emma sits up and try's out her limbs slowly before smiling weekly. "Great! But how am I alive?"

"Don't worry about it right now." Graham whispers kissing her head gently. "All that matters is that your back."

Emma sighs and leaves the subject alone... for now. She swings her legs over the bed and stands up. "Where is Henry?"

On cue the door opens and Henry runs in laughing with Red. "Emma..." Red stops and looks at her like she is seeing a ghost.

"Hey Red" she replies carefully. Henry breaks away from Red and runs straight at Emma.

"Emma your back!" Henry launches himself at Emma smiling. Emma bends over and hugs her son tightly. "Yeah sweetheart I'm back. And I'm not going to leave you again."

"Daddy can we go swimming now? You promised." Henry asks walking over to Graham and pulling on his arm. Emma looks up at Graham "Daddy?" he smiles brightly and shrugs "that is what I am, his dad."

Emma walks over and puts her arms around his neck. She rests her head against his. "I love you," she whispers before kissing him gently.

"Ewe daddy, Emma stop!" Henry screeches loudly covering his eyes. Graham laughs and pulls away from Emma. "We will finish this later."

"Come on daddy!" Henry pulls Graham out of the room. "Bye, bye Emma!" Emma watches her son leave and then sits down on the bed.

"Now what did you do?" she says looking up at her parents and red.

I have a bad feeling in my stomach. Snow looks at James before turning back to me. "Enough! Answer me! What did you do!" they sigh loudly and Snow sits down on the bed next to me.

"Emma honey... we took your power back from Regina and put it into you. Rumplestilskin helped us and it worked." Snow says looking at Emma.

"Regina has no power? Wait! Rumplestilskin! Are you stupid?" Emma says shocked.

James glares at her "you won't talk to your mother like that! Apologize!" he snaps at her.

Emma stares at him for a minute shocked at his outburst. Her face conveys her shock and inner battle. She shakes her head before looking back at Snow.

"What does he want in return? He is a demon. You can't trust him." Emma says not looking at her father.

"Emma..." James says deathly calm. She stands up and brushes past him to pace the room. "Emma... apologize."

"I won't be intimidated by you! You can continue repeating that. And I can continue to show you I won't listen." She glares at him, their faces inches apart.

Snow stands up and pushes them away from each other. "He just said he needed you to do something for him." Emma curses loudly and hits the wall.

"There it is! Blasted imp!" she curses again and punches the wall hard before cradling her hand.

"Emma!" Snow runs over and touches her hand gently making Emma hiss. "It's ok Snow I've got It." she runs her other hand over her hurt hand and it fixes.

Emma shakes her head focusing before looking back at the adults. "I should go see what he wants from me. The sooner I get it done I can get back to being with Henry."

James and Red exit the room first leaving Emma and Snow to fallow them. Before they exit the room Emma touches snows arm stopping her. Snow turns around and looks at her puzzled. "I'm sorry. I didn't actually mean that... it's just... just whatever your encounters with Rumplestilskin have been. Mine have been worse."

Snow sighs and cocks her head at Emma. "You know Rumplestilskin?" Emma nods slowly looking at the ground. "Gosh Emma do you know every evil person in this land?"

"Other lands to..." Emma laughs and Snow just stares at her not finding it funny. "Oh come on Snow... I lived with Regina of course I know all the evil people."

Tears come into Snows eyes and Emma curses. "Dang it Snow. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

Snow laughs lightly before pulling Emma into a hug. Emma tenses but doesn't pull away. "What's that for?" Emma asks confused by the sudden invasion of space. "Emma I'm your mother I don't need a reason to hug you."

Emma shakes her head still a little confused as Snow pulls away and smiles a watery smile. "Oh and your forgiven. I knew you were going to apologize earlier, but you have the charming pride." Emma shakes her head vigorously.

Snow smiles at her gently. "Emma your more like your father then you want to admit." Snow grabs Emma's hand and pulls her out of the room. "Come on!"

Emma and snow come into the dungeon and walk over to Rumples cell. "Ahh Emma it's been awhile." Rumple laughs and Emma growls stepping closer to his cell.

He extends his hand and wraps one of her curls around his finger. James growls loudly behind her as he and snow watch the scene. "What do you want imp!" Emma hisses not fazed by his playing with her hair.

"Do you remember that one night when I was visiting Regina?" he giggles and Emma glares at him. "What do you want?" James steps closer to the cell door.

"What did you do to her?" he growls but Rumple doesn't even look over at him. "Your hair is still as soft. Do you still cry yourself to sleep at night? I can comfort you... again," he says smirking at Emma but she doesn't reply.

James slams his sword against the cell door. "I will kill you! You hurt my daughter," he screams through clenched teeth. Rumple shakes his head and pulls Emma curl up to his nose to sniff. "I didn't hurt her, I was comforting her. She was crying over her parents who abandoned her."

James runs over and pushes Emma away from Rumple. James pushes her over to a corner of the dungeon. "You slept with him?" he hisses as Snow and Red come over.

"We aren't talking about this!" Emma walks back over to the cell door. "Now what do you want in return for helping them waking me up?" she asks totally serious and cold.

"I'm guessing that since your with that Graham boy, another night together is out?" he taunts her and she glares at him. "In two seconds I am going to leave the room and whatever you want you aren't going to get."

Rumple stares at her for a moment then giggles. "Ok... ok but they need to leave first." he points to her parents and Red. Emma looks over her shoulder at them.

"No! Not going to happen!" James says firmly while walking over to stand by Emma. "James just waits outside." Emma says looking at him making it clear it's a command and not a request.

He stares at her for a moment before stomping out with Snow and Red fallowing him. Emma turns back to Rumple. "What?"

After a few minutes Emma opens the dungeon door and runs right into her mother. "Oh hey..." she moves past her concerned looking family and walks down the hallway and out of the castle.

I walk out till I am in the woods that were my home for a year. I sit and look out over the field that goes back to the castle. I lie back on the grass and close my eyes. After a little bit I fall asleep.

"Emma. Emma. Come on wake up." I open my eyes and see Grahams face in the dark. "Hello." he smiles brightly and kisses my head gently.

"Come on your parents are worried about you." he helps me up and we walk hand in hand to the castle. Before we get to the gates I turn and look at Graham. "You know I love you."

He smiles and looks at me funny "yes and I love you." he rests his hand on my cheek. "I kissed Rumplestilskin this afternoon." his face contorts for a moment before he bends down and takes my lips in a searing passionate kiss.

After a minute he pulls away breathless "wow." I breathe out looking at him. "He didn't take your breath away did he?" I shake my head and he smiles. "I'm not worried."

I look at him confused "but you should be mad at me?" he laughs at me "Emma I trust you, you love me and we have a son together." he takes my hand and we keep walking.

"Besides he's in a cell and I am much better looking." I laugh out loud as we walk into the castle. The moment we step inside snow runs up and pull me into a hug. "I was so worried about you!" I smile weakly at her. She pulls away and looks at me hard.

"Emma what happened with Rumplestilskin?" I shake my head and step back into Graham. "Emma we are going to talk." she says softly and I roll my eyes. "Snow I'm eighteen and I know weather I am going to talk about something or not." her face falls and I groan.

"I'm really tired," I say trying to change the subject. "Ok sweetheart. I will see you in the morning." he bends down and kisses me gently. "Uh hum." we pull away and look at James.

"Goodnight" I say walking out of the room. Once out of the room I ask a servant where Henry's room is. They point it out to me and I quietly slip inside and see his little boy breathing in a big bed. I walk over and sit down on the bed next to him. I run my fingers through his hair.

"You are so handsome. I'm sorry I didn't protect you from Regina. I won't ever let someone hurt you again. You are amazing, I love you so much. I am going to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. We are going to go on adventures and fight monsters. You are going to be a prince and an amazing knight. But you don't have to be a knight; you can be anything you want to be. I will support anything you decide. I'm sorry I missed out on so much of your life already. But I can tell you right now; no mother loves her child more. Well except maybe Snow, but that's different. I have never met anybody like her. I'm tired now kid so I am going to stop talking but your mom loves you." I bend over and kiss him on the head.

I snuggle under the covers with him and fall asleep. In the middle of the night I feel his little body move closer to mine.

"Emmm... mmmmaaa. Emma." I open my eyes and see Henry sitting up and poking me. "Good morning handsome." he giggles and I jump up tickling him.

"Emmm... mmmmaaa! Stoooopppp!" he is laughing and screaming. Finally I stop and let him breathe. We lay on the bed looking at the roof.

"Emma?" I look over at him. "Yeah baby?" his face scrunches up "are you my mommy?" my breath stops for a minute then I smile at him. "Yes sweetheart." his face breaks out in a smile.

"Mommy can we go eat." my breath catches in my chest. I smile brightly at him. "Yeah let's go eat." I tap his head "your it!" I scream and run out of the room with him chasing me.

We run screaming and laughing down the halls. The servants open the doors and we run into the dining room. Henry gets closer to me then I jump out of his reach.

"Mommmmmy! I'm going to get you!" his little hand swipes out and hits me. I dramatically fall to the floor and close my eyes. I peek an eye open and see him slowly walk over to me.

He bends over and taps me lightly. "Mommy? Emma?" I jump up and tag him. "Your it!" I scream loudly, he falls to the floor laughing loudly.

I bend over and pick his trembling body up. I walk over and sit him down in a seat at the table. I look up and notice for the first time the room full of viewer. James, Snow, Red and Graham sit at the table smiling.

"How did you sleep sweetheart?" Graham asks taking my hand after I sit down.

"Great actually." he smiles and I take a sip of my drink. "Where did you sleep? You weren't in your room?" Snow asks glaring at me across the table.

"Um... I wasn't aware I was under watch. And I slept with Henry." I reply irritated. "Emma..." James says in a warning tone.

"James..." I reply looking at him defiantly.

"Emma..." he accepts the challenge.

"James..." Snow and Red watch us with amused faces.

"Emma Grace Charming!" he retorts standing. Graham snicks next to me and I glare at him as I stand up. "So that's what your middle name is." Graham says smiling "I guess we don't have to wonder anymore."

"James David Charming!" I reply resting my hands on the table. James sighs heavily and sinks back into his chair. I stare at him for a moment before sitting back down.

Emma sits on the bed in her room staring at the dream catcher she has turned into a memory catcher. She focuses and sifts through her memories. She goes back as far as she can but she still cannot find her childhood memories with Snow and James.

The door opens and Snow peeks in. she sees Emma involved in something and quietly comes into the room.

Emma continues search before getting angry and throwing the dream catcher a crossed the room. She looks over and sees Snow standing in the corner.

"How long have you been there?" she asks pointedly. Snow shrugs and comes over to sit on the bed. "What's the matter?"

Emma rubs her hands a crossed her face and groans. "I still can't find my childhood memories. They are just gone." Snow carefully puts her hand out and rests it on Emma's shoulder.

"Emma we need to talk." Emma sighs loudly before standing up. "Don't you ever give up?" snow smiles "do you?" Emma groans and looks around the room for an escape. She could use her magic to teleport away but she doesn't know if it would hurt her.

"Emma you can run but we are going to talk eventually. You might as well do it now." Snow says calmly.

Emma sits down on the bed. "What do you want to talk about?" Snow smiles at her. "Just start at the beginning and tell me your story."

Emma looks around one more time before taking a deep breath. "I was brought to Regina. For the first month I cried myself to sleep at night and called for you. Regina told me that you didn't want me and had gotten rid of me. I called her liar multiple times and got slapped. Finally she showed me on her mirror that you didn't want me and had moved on with your life. I finally accepted that my life was with Regina. She realized me powerful I really was when I was eight and began to teach me to use it. When I was ten I learned how to realm jump. Over the next six years I did whatever she told me to. If I disobeyed she would get made and punish me. She learned how to take my power and give it to herself. I became a charger for her. When I was sixteen I fell in love with Graham. She found out and would hold it over my head. Threatening to kill or hurt him. That year I... I slept with him. A week later she killed him because I refused to kill someone she really wanted dead." Snow stares at her daughter in shock.

"Whom did she want you to kill?" Snow asks quietly.

Emma breathes deeply "you..." Snows mouth hangs open. "Me?" I nod at her slowly.

"But I refused and she killed Graham. I obeyed all her orders after that. When I was seventeen I had Henry and she took him from me and told me I was too young to be a mother. She told me that you were a terrible mother to me and that I would be a terrible mother." Snow has tears running down her face. I close my eyes and continue before I loss it.

"When you attacked the castle I knew you were there. I was so angry and hated you so much I left. After I left the second time. I went and brought back as many people from the realms I had banished back." I finish and stare at Snow who is just staring at me.

"And when did sleeping with the 'Dark One' come into all of that?" she asks bluntly.

I recoil and think for a moment. "Emma you have said so much already." Snow says looking at me intently.

I sigh "I... Ahh... I was having a bad night and I got really drunk. He just took advantage of it.," I say flatly.

She shakes her head before grabbing me and holding me tightly. "Emma I love you so much... I want you to know that." I feel her tears on my shoulder.

"Yeah I know you do," I whisper as I rock her back and forth. After a few moments she pulls away and looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Later Graham and Henry went outside to play and I walk to James's study. He said we, need to 'talk' in a father tone. I put on the magic blocking bracelet. I don't know if this is going to end in a fight or not and I don't want to risk my power taking over. I open the door and walk inside.

He, Red and Snow stop talking and look over at me. I throw up my hands in defeat. "I'm here." he nods and they turn to walk over to me.

I cross my arms and watch James figure out what to say. "Are you always with them?" I ask Red and she nods.

"Emma what happened with you and Rumplestilskin?" James asks stumbling on his words. I sigh loudly and look at Snow. "This is becoming very familiar."

"I don't believe what you told Snow." James says forcefully. I throw my head back and groan loudly. "I don't care if you believe it or not! I refuse to have this talk with you!"

I brush past him and walk over to the fireplace. "Emma!" James says turning around and facing me. "What good is this going to do? It's only going to upset you more!"

"Fine we will do it the hard way!" he walks over and slings me over his shoulder. "James what the heck do you think you're doing!" I yell at him as he walks out of the study with a shocked Red and Snow falling.

"James put me down right this minute! James let go of me!" I yell at him. "Snow make him put me down!" nothing happens and I growl.

We walk into the dungeon and down to Rumplestilskin cell. James sits me down once inside. I move away from him but stay away from Snow also.

"Your majesties to what do I owe this honor?" Rumple mocks from behind the bars. James steps closer to the bars and whispers icily. "Why did you sleep with my daughter?"

Rumple laughs and then looks at him amused. "Are you jesting? Look at her, she is beautiful." I glare at him unfazed.

"Did you take her by force?" James asks glaring at the imp. Oh gosh just kill me now! Rumple cocks his head and looks offended. "I would never take a woman by force. Yes she was very drunk and probably remembers little, but she did not stop me." James spins around and glares at me.

"What's next Emma? You murdered my closest adviser and then slept with the Dark One! Anything else you want to hit me with? You're pregnant? Oh wait too late!" James yells causing Red and Snow to gasp beside him.

I glare at him unmoving for a moment. I lock my jaw and turn on my heel; I leave the cell and slam the door on the way out. I run out of the castle I run through the woods. My foot hits a root and I fall. My head hits the ground and I pass out.

"Daddy! Daddy look what I found!" I run as fast as my five year old legs would carry me to my dad. He and mommy look down at me smiling. I hold up a mangy little puppy. Mommy laughs but daddy shakes his head. "You can't keep that, it's covered in fleas."

I start to cry and mommy kneels down to my level. "Oh charming let her keep the puppy." dad relents but isn't happy about it.

For the next two years I dragged that dog everywhere with me. "Jasper! Come on boy!" I run through the failed outside of the castle with him on my heels. The rest of my childhood memories flash in front of my eyes.

"Emma! Emma gets up! Come on!" I open my eyes and see Red over top of me. I curse loudly and touch the bruise on my head. She helps me up and we walk slowly back to the castle.

"So the Dark One huh?" she says smirking at me. I glare at her "I hate you..." she brings her hand to her heart in mock hurt." Listen James was wrong to go off on you like that. You know I won't ever judge you."

We enter the castle and go to my room. I collapse on the bed when we get there. A few minutes later Snow comes in with a worried look on her face.

"Emma..." she runs over and looks me over. Her eyes land on the ugly bruise on my forehead and she glares. "It's ok, I just tripped in the woods." she sighs and kisses my forehead lightly.

"I thought you left again." Snow says quietly as she kneels in front of me. I look her in the eyes "Snow I'm not going to leave just because James is a..."

"He's your father." Red reminds me from her seat on the bed.

"Because he's an idiot! Graham is here with Henry and you." she sighs deeply and takes my hands. "I'm sorry, what James said was wrong." I laugh dryly "yeah I know... but I am the royal screw up." Snow shakes her head fiercely.

"Anyway... where is Jasper? I haven't seen him!" I ask trying to lighten the mood. Red and Snow stare at me with open mouths like I have grown a third head.

"Did someone tell you about Jasper?" Snow asks looking at me intently. I shake my head "you remember?" she asks with hope in her voice.

I close my eyes and think. I remember all of my childhood before Regina. I open my eyes and smile. "Yeah I remember." Red and Snow attack me in a hug and I gasp for breath.

"Now where is Jasper? I bet James did something with him! He hated him." Snow and Red laugh and let me go. "He's in the horse stables. He has been there since you left."

I jump up and grab Red and Snows hand before pulling them out. We run laughing to the stable. I stop in the doorway and whistle. "Jasper!" I call and wait. After a minute he comes bounding up to me.

I kneel down and let him sniff me. He sniffs me over before licking me. I laugh and hug him "good boy!" I stand up and pat me leg "come on, you're staying with me now!" he barks and fallows me.

"Well this is like old times. James is going to be aggravated to see that dog fallowing you again." Red laughs and I crunch up my face. "I don't care. And since it appears we aren't going to be talking to each other for a while I doubt he will say anything about it."

We spend the next hour walking in the field and laughing. I take off running a crossed the field enjoying the wind in my hair. Red and Snow take off running next to me. Once we reach the other side of the field we collapse on the ground laughing.

"I guess there are perks to having your mom be almost the same age as you. I mean if it wasn't for the curse on the castle you would be... forty five, and I doubt you would be running a crossed a field at that age." Snow's mouth drops open in mock anger.

She sits up and begins swatting me all over. "I will have you know I will still be able to keep up with you at forty five!" she yells and I laugh at her.

"Yeah only because I will only be thirty!" I reply smirking at her. Her mouth drops open and I jump up and run off.

"I'm not forty five yet!" she yells after me. I turn around and run backwards "and I'm not thirty!" I laugh and turn around to run face forward.

We run into the castle carrying our shoes and laughing. We run down a hall and I run into something hard. I look up and see James with his arms crossed wearing a frown.

"Where have ya'll been its after dark?" he says crossly and I roll my eyes.

He looks past me and see Jasper. "Where did you find that mangy thing?" I turn around and walk over to Snow.

"Good night Snow." I hug her "I had fun today." I whisper in her ear. After a minute I pull away and see little tears in her eyes.

"Good night Red." she smiles at me and I look down at Jasper who is sitting next to me. "Come on Jasper." he perks up and fallows me.

I walk past James ignoring him. I walk down to Henry's room. Pushing the door open slowly I see him lying in the bed. Graham sits next to him reading a book.

I walk into the room. "Mommy!" Henry jumps up and I smile brightly. I run over and jump onto the bed. "Hey handsome." he hugs me.

"Doggy!" he pulls away and I see he has spotted Jasper. "Come on boy!" I pat the bed and he jumps up onto it. Henry pats his head gently.

After a few minutes Henry calms back down. He lays in-between Graham and I on the bed. Graham continues with the story. After a bit I look down and see he is asleep.

"I'm going to sleep in here tonight." Graham whispers and I nod before kissing Henry on the head. Graham kisses me lightly then I leave with Jasper.

I get back to my room and change for bed. A little while later Jasper and I crawl into bed.

In the middle of the night I wake up with a bad feeling. I look over and see Charming is still asleep. I crawl out of the bed and sneak out of our room.

I check on Henry. He is still asleep with Graham lying next to him holding him tightly. I close their door and walk quickly down the halls to Emma's room.

I peek inside; she is writhing and twisting in the bed with a look of pain on her face. Jasper is sitting up next to her whining.

I run over and sit down on the bed next to her. "Emma... Emma... sweetheart wake up!" I coax, shaking her gently. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Snow... Snow..." she is shaking. I lie down next to her and wrap my arms around her. "Shh, its ok baby. I'm here... I'm right here."

I rock her back and forth whispering to her. "I love you baby." I whisper kissing her head softly. "I love you to... mom," she mumbles back as her eyes close.

My face breaks out in a smile. She called me mom. I spend the next few hours rocking her till I can't stay away any longer.

The next morning I open my eyes and see Snows face in front of me. I blink a couple of times before focusing on her. She looks so calm when she sleeps.

I look at her raven black hair cascading down and landing on my shoulders. I look at her face; we share the same color skin. I reach a hand out and touch her chin. We have the same chin and nose.

Her eyelids flutter and I rip my hand back. "Good morning." she says groggily. I smile at her as she stretches. "What?" she asks when she notices me studying her?

I laugh nervously "um... I have your chin and light skin." I look away embarrass. She rests her hand under my chin. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I love that you look like me."

Looking for a way to lighten the mood I grab a pillow and smack her with it. "Ahh!" she yells and hits me back.

We spend the next ten minutes running around the room hitting each other. Red busts in and crosses her arms. Snow and I stop hitting each other and look at her.

"I can't believe you would start a pillow fight without Me." she says dejected. I drop my pillow and point to snow. "Its moms fault!"

Red and Snow stare at me with open mouths. I roll my eyes before picking up my pillow and hitting them both with it. They snap out of it and we continue the fight.

After ten minutes we collapse on the bed. "I was supposed to come tell you it's time for breakfast." Red says giggling; we grudgingly get up and get dressed.

Red leaves to go tell James we are coming. After we change Snow and I walk down to the dining room. She has a lost distance look on her face and I wonder if I shouldn't have called her mom.

When we get to the dining room she grabs my arm outside of the doors. I turn and look at her; she pulls me into a tight hug. "Thank you for calling me mom!" I laugh and shake my head.

"If you're going to assault me every time I am going to stop calling you that." she laughs and draws away. "Ok... it just means a lot to me." I smile at her before taking her hand. "That is what you are... my mom."

We walk into the dining room and sit down. I look a crossed the table and see that Snow is still wearing that bright goofy smile.

"What were you girls doing? It sounding likes a war?" Graham asks smiling at me.

"Oh you know... pillow fight." Red replies and Graham busts out laughing. "It was Emma's fault!" Red says pointing at me.

"Actually it was moms fault!" I exclaim pointing at snow causing her to giggle. "No Emma you hit me first!" I sigh loudly and throw my hands up.

Graham and James have stopped eating and are looking at me. "Yes?" I shake my head and look at them. "Um nothing."

"Mommy?" Henry's voice raises and I look over at him. "Yeah baby?" I reply "can we go out and play in the field?" I look over at Graham who shrugs. "After we finish eating." he claps his hands and begins stuffing the food don.

"No Henry chew!" I reprimand and he nods.

Nighttime comes and graham and I walk down the halls holding hands. We have already put Henry to bed. We stop at my door and he kisses my lightly.

"Stay with me please. I always sleep better knowing you're near me." I beg pouting a little bit.

He shakes his head "I'm sorry baby but your dad doesn't want us to share a room." he says quietly.

I throw back my head and groan. "We aren't going to do anything! I just don't want to be by myself." I look back up at him and he sighs loudly.

"Fine but you're the one telling James." I roll my eyes and go into the room.

After we get changed and climb into the bed he kisses my head softly. "Night sweetheart." I close my eyes smiling and fall asleep.

The next morning when I wake up Graham is gone. There is a note on the pillow with a flower. "Good morning beautiful, I will see you at breakfast."

I smile and smell the rose. After I get dressed I go and get Henry before going to breakfast. We come into the dining room laughing.

I sit Henry in his seat then take mine next to Graham. I kiss him lightly "how did you sleep last night?" he asks winking at me.

I laugh "very well since you were next to me." he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"You slept with her last night? I thought we talked about this?" James says glaring at Graham. Graham shrinks back a little but it just makes me mad.

"What James! You're worried I will screw up again and embarrass the royal family? You said yourself, what else can I do to disappoint you? Now just back off of Graham!" I begin in a regular tone and end yelling

James looks at me shocked and speechless. Henry starts crying and I instantly feel bad. I get out of my chair and move over to him. "It's ok honey... mommy's sorry she shouted... shh, it's ok." I rock him for a minute until his tears stop.

"Mommy..." he hiccups and I move his hair out of his face before kissing his head gently." Yes baby?" he looks up at me. "Why... why you yell at grandpa?" he asks quietly.

I look over my shoulder at my family sitting around the table. I cast a glare at James before turning back to Henry. "I'm sorry handsome. It's just that... well grandpa and I don't see straight right now. But I won't yell at him in front of you anymore. I'm sorry I scared you." he nuzzles in closer to me.

I carry him back to my chair with me. We continue breakfast but the tension is still there. "Mom do you and Red want to go with Henry and I to play after breakfast?" she smiles at me and nods.

A few days later and James and I still haven't said a word to each other since that morning. Snow and I have gotten closer and Henry is happier than ever.

I lay in bed trying to fall asleep. I hear a knock at the door and snow comes in a moment later. I sit up and look at her puzzled.

"Can I sleep in here with you?" she asks quietly and I can see from her blood shot eyes she has been crying.

"Yeah sure mom." she smiles weekly when I call her mom. I lift up the blankets and she slides in.

We lay there for a few minutes in silence. Her eyes are closed but her face is scrunched up in pain. I carefully move my hand out and push one of her black locks out her face. She opens her eyes and looks at me

"Mom what is the matter?" I ask softly.

She shakes her head to say no but I just stare at her. "Mom please talk to me... I talk to you... most of the time." she smiles at me.

"It's just that your father is wrong. He shouldn't be treating you this way. And he knows he is wrong but he won't listen. I don't want to fight with him, but I wont side with him over you." she whispers and I instantly feel guilty.

"Mom you and James don't have to fight over me. I was wrong, I have done lots of terrible things and I understand why he is upset. But what ya'll have is true love." she smiles and me and leans forward to plant a little kiss on my forehead.

"No Emma he is wrong. Yes you did bad things but you were raised by Regina. And since you have been free of her you have made good choices and risked your life for others." she says smiling sadly at me.

"Well then I will tell you that when Graham stayed with me the other night we didn't do anything. I just... it's that now that I have him back I want to be as close to him as I can be." I confess watching for her reaction.

"I know. And I understand what you mean, that's the way I feel about you." she whispers and I smile at her.

"Well we should get some sleep. Because I know I got my stubbornness from you so you will have more fights with James tomorrow." I wink at her and she laughs.

When I wake up the next morning Snow has her arm draped over me. I smile and carefully move it before rolling out of bed. Jasper's head lifts up as I walk over to him.

"Hey boy... good boy." I take his head in my hands and pet him. He whines and licks me.

I look up and see Snow watching me from the bed. "What?" she laughs and climbs out of the bed.

"You just like you used to." she says smiling brightly at me. I stand up and begin getting dressed.

"Emma?" I finish pulling my tunic on and turn around to see Snow. "What?"

"What happened to your back?" her hand covers her mouth in shock.

"Uh... there was a fire." I lie and she crosses her arms and glares at me. "Emma you aren't going to start lying to me now."

I sigh loudly "ok fine... I was a very rebellious teenager. And I guess abusing me made her feel better because she couldn't get to you." I finish and start braiding my hair.

Snow stands there unmoving, just staring at me. "Regina did that to you?" I nod and her jaw locks. I see the anger in her eyes burning.

I walk over to her and hug her. "Mom its ok. I'm fine now, she can't hurt Me." she relaxes in my arms and sighs loudly.

"Now come on, you have to save your energy for your arguments with your husband." I smirk at her and she laughs loudly.

We enter the dining room. "Mommy!" Henry attacks me in a hug and I smile brightly. "Good morning kid."

I look up and see that James and Snow have an eye war going on. I take Henry and sit down at the table. James and Snow still haven't said anything to each other.

"So honey I was thinking, I want to get a painting made of you Henry and I together." I say looking over at Graham.

"Anything you want baby." he says kissing my cheek. I smirk at him.

"Good answer sweetheart." Red laughs and James just rolls his eyes.

"Wow Emma you have him whipped." snow says smiling at us. I look up at her "actually he has always been like this."

Snow and James go the rest of breakfast not saying anything to each other.

A week passes and Snow and James still have hardly talked to each other. Red, snow and I sit in my room on the bed.

"Mom you should make up with James." I say looking at the sad look on her face.

"Emma you don't have to keep worrying about us. Besides you don't even like James that much." Snow replies staring at me.

"It's true James isn't my favorite person. But I love you and it makes me feel bad to see you hurting." I reply watching her smile weekly.

"Wow this is a big day. I never thought I would see the day that Emma was so open with her feelings." Red says smirking at me. I grab my pillow and throw it at her.

"Emma I will be fine." Snow says as Red all but falls off the bed.

"Emma your mother is stubborn and until he apologizes she isn't going to talk to him. But don't worry he will break anytime now." Red snickers and Snow through a pillow at her. Red is caught off guard and falls off the bed.

Snow and I laugh until we cry. Red jumps up and sits back on the bed frowning.

"Mom what's the matter? I can tell something else is bothering you," I ask looking at her intently.

"I'm pregnant." she whispers barely audible. My mouth drops open and I just stare at her.

"Ah... you're... your." I stammer and little tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

"Does James know?" Red asks taking over the conversation because I am now speechless and lost in my thoughts.

"No he doesn't know." Snow says weekly, her eyes boring into my head.

Snow's pregnant again? What about me? How could she do this right now? No! Emma she is just as upset about this as you are. But now she will have a little kid to raise. Be the parents they have always wanted to be. She will have a child that won't cause all of the trouble you have. She will probably love it more then you.

"Emma!" Red snaps her fingers in front of my face. I shake my head and focus.

"What?" I ask looking at Snow; her eyes are puffy and red. "Um... I need to... um think about this. I'll be back later," I whisper as I stand up and leave the room.

(Snow)

Red and I watch Emma from her window. She has walked around that field fifteen times since she left. The sun is setting behind the trees.

"What is she leaves again?" I whisper to Red, she grabs my arms and pulls me back over to the bed.

"Emma loves you; she just needs to adjust to the idea." Red says. "She just dealing with her feelings. She is feeling like the baby is going to replace her and that since it hasn't made all of the mistakes she has that you will love it more." Red explains and now I feel worse.

"I have to go talk to her." I whisper standing up. Red shakes her head and pulls me back down.

"No just let her work it out, she will come to you later." she says and I nod slowly. We walk back over to the window. Graham walks out of the gate and a crossed the field to Emma.

(Emma)

I am so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize Graham has been walking next to me for ten minutes. I stop and turn to him.

"I love you so much," I say taking her hand. He smiles and kisses my hand. "It is dark; I would leave you alone in the dark."

"You ready to talk?" he asks looking at me. I sigh and lean against him. He wraps his arms around me. "Your mom loves you," he whispers against my hair.

I sigh "I know... but she's pregnant, this baby hasn't made all of the mistakes I have what if she loves it more?" I whisper and he rocks me back and forth.

"Well I will never love it more." I look up and he is smiling. "I'm just kidding Em; she isn't going to love it more. She loves you; I mean what if we have another kid one day? Are you going to love it more than Henry?" he asks and I look at him for moment.

"I didn't think of it that way." he smiles at me. I sit down on the ground and pull him down with me. We lie out and look up at the stars.

"Why does life have to be so hard? I'm only eighteen; I shouldn't have to deal with this." I whine and I hear Graham laugh

"Sweetheart if you hadn't lived the life you did, I never would have met you, we wouldn't have an amazing little boy and we wouldn't have each other." he whispers and I sigh before turning on my side.

"You are amazing." he laughs and kisses me gently. "Come on I should go back, mom has been looking out that window for forever." he laughs and helps me up.

I kiss Graham outside my door. I watch him walk back down the hall. I push my door open slowly; Snow is laying in the bed with her back to me.

I quietly walk around the bed and see Red. "It's ok Red I'm back" I say through the mind link. She gets up and hugs me before leaving the room.

I lay down next to Snow. She is breathing deeply. I watch her for a while.

"You could just have a painting done, it will last longer," she whispers with her eyes closed. I giggle and shake my head. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Oh your one to talk... you was watching me out that window the whole time I was out there." I say raising an eyebrow at her.

She smiles weekly "you're my baby, its different." I groan and roll my eyes. "Actually I'm not the baby anymore."

She sighs and rests her hand on my cheek. "No you will always be my baby." I close my eyes for a minute before opening them.

"Listen I know you're not trying to replace me. And I am here for you. I know you're having a hard time to, because of the whole James thing." I whisper and see a goofy smile come to her lips.

"You're my kid, I'm supposed to be taking care of you." she says gently.

"I haven't been able to be a real kid in many years. So I think I can manage taking care of you." I smile at her and she gets a sad smile.

Snow pulls me closer to her and rests her chin on the top of my head. "Tell me about some of the realms you have been to." she asks in a childlike voice.

The next morning I wake up to the door flying open and James comes running in. I roll over and glare at him "haven't you heard of knocking?"

His hair is sticking up at all angles and he has stumble all over his face. "Um... sorry." Snow sits up and looks at him coldly.

"What is it James?" she asks icily and I wince for him. He comes over and takes her hand. "Snow I am so sorry, please forgive me for being an idiot?" he begs and I giggle.

Snow looks over at me sternly. I wave my hand before glaring at him.

"James you don't owe me the apology. I wasn't the one you degraded and hurt." Snow says still glaring at him. He sighs and looks at me. I shrug still frowning at him.

"I am so sorry Emma." I look at him for a minute. I don't really want to forgive him but if I don't he and Snow will keep fighting.

"Yeah ok... it's not a big deal." I say shaking my head. "Mom just forgive him, you know you want to." she sighs loudly before looking back at him "ok James." he smiles and leans forward to kiss her.

"Oh no, you still have a lot of groveling to do." he groans and I laugh climbing out of bed. "Well I am going to find my kid. Just don't do anything on my bed," I say laughing as I leave the room.

Henry and I come running into the parlor. James and Snow stand in front of the fireplace kissing. "Eww! Gross!" I cover Henrys eyes.

James and Snow stop and turn to look at us. James leaves Snow and runs over to us. He grabs me and spins me around. I tense up immediately "we're having a baby!"

He sits me down and I shuffle away from him giving myself space. "I know... I'm happy for ya'll." his face flashes with hurt after I moved away from him.

"Baby?" Henry asks pulling on my arm. I look away from James and look down at Henry. "Um yeah Grandma and Grandpa are having a baby. Gosh that sounds crazy!" he laughs and claps his little hands.

"Yeah now let's go and let them have some alone time." I carry Henry out of the room.

Red and I walk into my room a week later. There is a blue ball gown on my bed. I look at it and bust out laughing.

"That's funny." I say looking at Red. We walk over and I pick up the note laying on it.

"Emma now that you are done laughing you can read my note. Will you go on a date with me tonight? And yes you have to wear the dress. Red will help you get ready and I will meet you outside our room at seven o'clock. Love Graham."

I drop the note and look over at Red. She smiles brightly at me. "Come on Red, no dress." she laughs at me "you heard graham."

At seven o'clock I was waiting for Graham. Red has already left. There is a knock at the door and I open it to see Graham standing there in a suit.

"Wow you're a handsome thing but you should probably leave, my boyfriend is going to be here anytime," I say looking around him and down the hall.

He chuckles before pulling me in for a kiss. "Come on beautiful." he says taking my hand.

We walk down the halls. He stops out front of the massive doors. "Ok Em, you know I love you. But don't hate me." I look at him puzzled for a minute before shaking my head at him.

"No Graham tell me ya'll didn't?" he sighs and pushes the door open. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before opening them and looking into the room.

There are tons of people in gowns dancing. The room is decorated beautifully. There are banners that say 'happy birthday Emma!' we step inside and everyone stops and looks at us. Graham and I smile at them.

"I am going to get you later" I hiss at him through clanged teeth. He squeezes my hand "I know."

Snow breaks away from the crowd and runs over to envelope me in a hug. "Happy birthday sweetheart." she whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Um thanks... you didn't have to do all of this though." she looks at me for a second. "Of course we did!" I shrug and shake my head. "Ok... but it isn't a big deal I had totally forgotten."

Snow frowns "Emma it's a birthday." I smile at her "yeah I haven't had one since I was a kid. I had forgotten what day it even is." Snows eyes start to water before she hugs me again.

"Ok... come on, let's see this party you have been working on," I say smiling at her.

After a few minutes I am sitting on the side watching everyone dance Henry runs up. "Hi mommy!" I smile brightly at him in a little suit with his hair spiked up.

"Well hello there handsome boy!" he laughs and I bend down and pick him up. "Mommy goes see the presents!" he says pointing to a corner.

We walk over to the corner there are gifts stacked up high with cards and ribbons on them. I sigh and shake my head. "Come on kid lets go dance."

I hold him on my hip and we dance around the floor. He laughs and I laugh we keep dancing till the song changes. "Can I tap in." we turn around and see Graham.

"You can have her daddy!" Henry says wiggling out of my grip. "Traitor" I hiss as he runs off through the people. I wrap my arms around Graham's neck. We sway back and forth for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you Em. But your mother threatened me." I laugh and kiss him lightly.

"It's ok pretty boy I still love you." he smiles and me.

"Eww!" I look over and see Henry with his face scrunched up. "What are you doing?" I ask as he and Red dance around. "Dancing with Red," he replies innocently and I smile.

The song ends and I walk over to Snow while Graham gets a drink. She takes my hand and we watch everybody. "Thanks mom, you did a good job." she takes me into a hug again.

"No problem baby. It's a welcome back, make up for ten year's party," she says laughing.

"Well those are a lot of presents," I say pointing to the corner. She laughs "yeah and ours aren't in there." I look at her shocked.

"So where is James I haven't seen him?" I ask looking around the big room. "He's right here." I turn around and see him standing there smiling.

"Emma will you dance with me?" he asks bowing slightly. I roll my eyes and Snow giggles next to me. "Well aren't you a real prince charming?" I say sarcastically.

James looks up at me shocked. "What? What did you say?" I shake my head "it was just a joke." he smiles creepily big.

"It's just that's something your mom said to me once." he says smiling and I look over at her. She nods and I shrug "ok so are we going to dance or not?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me out onto the floor. He spins me and we glide around for a while. He looks seriously at me "Emma I am sorry for yelling at you and accusing you. You have been through a lot and you didn't deserve that," he whispers sadly.

I remain silent for moment thinking. "I know... if I were you I would have acted the same way. They were bad choices. My life is made up of bad choices." he shakes his head "no sweetheart... you did the best you could." he bends down and kisses my head gently. We continue to sway back and forth.

"Why did you make Jasper sleep in the stables?" I exclaim slapping his chest. He looks puzzled for a minute then he smiles.

"I will never know what you see in that mutt." he shakes his head and I glare at him. "Ok fine, every time I saw him I thought about you." I sigh and lean against him.

After we finish dancing I walk back over to snow. She is holding Henry and rocking him slowly. "Hey kid I think we should get you to bed." I whisper rubbing his back.

"No mommy I'm not sleepy." he rubs his eyes and I laugh. "Ok well how about we find daddy and he can read you a story?" I suggest as I look around for Graham.

"I'll go find him." Snow offers as she hands Henry off to me. I rock him back and forth and then I feel his little body go limp.

"Here sweetheart I'll take him to his bed." Graham says taking him from me. I detangle his little fingers from my hair. I kiss his head and give Graham a peck before they disappear into the crowd.

When Graham comes back later we dance for the rest of the night. Finally at four I am exhausted. I lean against Graham as we dance. Snow and James glide over to us.

"Emma I think it's time for bed." she says smiling lovingly at me.

I cling tighter to Graham "but mommy I'm not sleepy!" I whine in my five year old voice. Graham and James raise their eyebrows but Snow stays on me.

"Emma what if I read you a story?" she reasons with me and I can see the smile playing on her lips.

"Now you're just taunting me!" I roll my eyes at her. She smiles and let's goes of James.

"Come on... say goodnight to Graham." she says and I kiss Graham lightly. "Good night baby." he whispers and I walk off with Snow.

We get to my room and she opens the door. I gasp, there are presents and bows. "What is all of this?" I ask stumbling over to the pile.

"Your father and I wanted to do something special for you. There is one for every birthday we missed." she says as I look over the gifts.

"Oh because the ball wasn't enough." I say sarcastically.

She sits down next to me and I open all of the presents in order. From my eighth birthday to my nineteenth.

Finally I crawl into bed exhausted. Snow pushes the hair out of my face and kisses my head.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later I come to breakfast and sit down. "I am going to see Rumplestilskin later." I announce and I hear the forks hit the plates.

James looks at me and I can see his jaw twitching. "Why?" he all but growls. I sigh "because I want to know if I can use my power or if it will drain me." I explain and I he sighs deeply. "Fine but you're not going alone."

We walk down to Rumples cell at the end of the hall. "Aw majesties what can I do for you?" he asks in his high pitched voice.

I walk over to the cell and James steps behind me. "Can I use my power or will it drain me?" I ask as he puts his hand out and touches my curls.

"No you can use it, it will not harm you." He says straight forward and I are caught off guard that he answers so easily.

"Thank you." I say and turn around to leave. I feel something pierce my back and I let out a scream. I look down and see a dagger poking out of me with S. k. I. N. visible. I gasp for breath and crumble to the floor.

James jumps and presses her sword to Rumples throat. "Ah ah. Kill me and you will kill her." He says as Snow drops to my side.

"Mom… mommy." I grimace as she grabs my hand. James bends down and picks me up. He close my eyes and hear them screaming for me.

I hear voices and open my eyes and see Rumple arguing with Snow and James. "I will kill you!" James whispers loudly.

Rumple smirks at him "we are connected you can't kill me without killing her. She is mine and there is nothing you can do about it." He whispers and then I feel his hand brushing my cheek.

"What the hell is your game? Imp?" I hiss and he draws his hand back. He smiles at me "no game love, we need to reach some sort of understanding. I can't be too far away from you and vice versa. I have no more power so no worry there. I just expect to be free to roam around. But you lovely Emma belongs to me." He whispers and I push myself into a sitting position.

"You will not sleep with my daughter." James growls and I look over at him. Rumple smiles cheekily "ah but I have already done that." He laughs and James slaps him. I yelp as I feel a hand hit my cheek.

Snow and James look at me wide eyed. "Emma are you ok?" Snow asks coming to my bed and gently touching my face.

"I told you… we are connected." Rumple repeats smiling. I drop my head against the pillows defeated. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Fine! We will talk about this later. I'm really tired and my back hurts terrible." I say glaring at Rumple.

He smiles and bends over to kiss my head pressing his luck and causing James to growl loudly. He backs out of the room leaving me with my parents.

"Emma get some rest we will figure something out." James says stepping forward and kissing my forehead gently. I flinch involuntarily when he touches me. He draws back and I see the hurt in his eyes.

I use my hands and sit myself up. I hiss and curse loudly as pain shoots through my body. Snow is already at my side helping my sit up. "Just refrain from slapping 'me' please." I joke smiling, James just frowns at me.

"James lighten up it was a joke." I say gritting my teeth against the pain. "Oh forget this!" I growl and move my hand over my body and I feel the pain go away.

I sigh loudly and lay back against the pillow. "Well we will let you get some sleep." James whispers backing towards the door. Snow gets up to leave and I instantly feel like a child wanting her mommy.

I reach out and grab Snows hand. She looks down at our hands then up at me confused. "stay." I whisper and I see little tears in her eyes.

"Ok sweetheart." She says and James just nods before leaving the room. Snow climbs in the bed and faces me. "Are you still in pain?" she asks quietly as she touches my face.

I shake my head gently "no I'm fine, I will be fine." I whisper and she gently presses a kiss to my forehead. I slide closer to her and she wraps her arms around me.

The next morning Snow and I get up and walk to the dining hall for breakfast. Snow holds my hand, more for her benefit then mine I think. The servants push the doors open and we walk in.

"Mommy!" Henry runs over to me and launches himself at me. I hug him tightly and pick him up.

"Hello handsome." I smile and kiss his nose. We walk over to the table and I notice Rumplestilskin for the first time.

"What no good morning kiss for me?" he says giggling. I roll my eyes and sit henry down in a chair. I sit down next to henry and take a sip of my drink.

The doors open again and Graham comes in. he walks over and kisses henrys head before kissing me. He looks up and sees Rumple.

"What are you doing in here? What's he doing in here?" Graham growls moving closer to him. James stands "it's complicated Graham."

"How complicated can it be? You let him out after what he did to Emma?" Graham yells and grabs Rumple's neck.

I feel a hand grab my neck. Snow jumps up and runs around the table to me. James runs over to Graham as he cuts off Rumple's and mines air. I gasp and fall out of the chair.

"Graham! Stop!" I beg hoarsely. I move my hands up and desperately try to get rid of the invisible hands holding my neck.

I close my eyes feeling myself slipping. I hear Henry screaming in the background. "Henry!" I whisper horsey, but snow is holding me and James is fighting with Graham.

I open my eyes and use my last bit of energy in my body to knock Snow out of the way. I trust my hand out and send a bolt of green at Graham. He flees away from Rumple and hits the wall.

I suck in a sharp breath. James calls guards in and they hold Graham and Rumple back. I take some deep breaths before crawling over to a screaming Henry under the table. He attaches himself around me and I rock him back and forth.

Snow comes over and helps me out from under table. She helps me stand and I kiss henry's head as he whimpers. James runs over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"Sweetheart are you ok?" he asks looking me over.

"What's wrong with her?" Graham asks fighting against the guards.

Henry nuzzles in closer to me as I walk over to Graham. "Emma what happened to your neck?" he asks in horror. I'm assuming the bruises are starting to form.

"Graham, Rumple and I are connected and if you do something to him I feel it. So when you were strangling him…" I start and I see his face flash in pain and horror.

"I was strangling you." He tries to move past the guards to me. They hold him back and he struggles against them.

"It's ok let him go." I tell them but they don't move.

"The king said…" a guard starts but I cut him off.

"I said back off." I repeat firmly and they back down. Graham runs over and attacks me in a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know." He cries on my shoulder. I smile weekly at my two crying boys.

"It's ok graham. Just don't try anything on him again." He pulls back and kisses my gently.

"This is very touching and all but what about me?" I hear rumple behind me. I sigh deeply and hand Henry to Graham.

I march over and grab his sleeve. "If you want to manhandle me love, just say so." James and Graham growl but I just pull him out of the room.

"Why did you do this? What do you want out of this arrangement?" I snap crossing my arms and staring at him.

He smiles and licks his lips. "I'm sure you can figure it out dearie."

"Yeah not going to happen. I am with Graham." I say glaring at him and his proposal.

"Listen I don't care if you're with Graham. You can dump him or not, but I will get what I want." He says in a low threating tone.

He pulls out a knife and lifts it to his shoulder. He pierces the skin and I wince as he draws the knife down his arm.

I look down and see a long cut dripping with blood going down my arm. He lifts the knife to his throat and talks slowly.

"Listen closely, if I kill myself you die as well. I know you have a little boy that needs you and loves you. So you can either bend to my wishes, or we will leave little Henry motherless."

I stare at him silently for a moment. "Fine… I will see you tonight. Until then stay away from my family and Henry." I reply with steel in my voice. He giggles and I turn to go back into the dining room.

Everyone jumps up when I walk back in. I wave them off as I walk over. Snow jumps up and runs over, she grabs my bloody arm.

Crap! I mentally chide myself for not fixing that before coming in here. "Emma what happened?" she asks in a very concern motherly voice.

"It's nothing." I wave my hand over it and it disappears. She looks at me still worried but doesn't say anything.

We walk back over to the table and I sit down next to Henry. "mommy." He reaches for me and I sit him on my lap while we eat.

"Emma what happened?" James asks from his end of the table. I shake my head "I don't want to talk about it." I see his jaw tighten but he just continues eating.

I lay henry down on my bed to sleep. I kiss his little head and look out the window as the sun sets behind the trees. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I know from the spicy scent that it is Graham. I take his hand and pull him into the hallway.

"I can't do this Graham." I start not sure if I trust myself to finish.

He frowns slightly at me "what sweetheart?"

I don't want to break up with him. I love him, but I can't deal with Rumple and string Graham along to. I love him too much to cheat on him, even if I have no choice.

"I don't think I can be with you anymore." His mouth drops open and he stutters for words.

"Emma what did I do?" he asks and I feel a little tear slide down my cheek.

"It's not you it's me." He has tears running down his cheeks and he shakes his head. "No I refuse to believe this is the end!" his voice raises.

"Believe it Graham. It's done we're done." I say as my heart is breaking. I turn to walk down the hall but he grabs my hand.

"No Emma it's not done! We have to talk about this!" he yells as I rip my arm out of his hand and walk down the hall sobbing.

"I won't let you go Emma! I love you! I don't know what I did! But I will make it better! I promise." He screams as I run down the hall. I look over my shoulder and see him sitting on his knees with his head in his hands.

After I stop crying and pull myself together I walk down to Rumples room and knock on the door. He answers in just a pair of white pants.

"Hello beautiful." He says smiling and I cringe inwardly before walking into the room and closing the door behind me.

(Snow)

I hear shouting and crying in the hallway. James and I walk out and see Graham crying in the hallway. I walk over and kneel next to him.

"What's the matter Graham?" I whisper and rest my hand on his back.

"She… she… Emma… she… broke… up… with me." He stutters and hiccups. I gasp and look up and James who looks as shocked as me.

James helps Graham up. Graham is still crying as James tries to talk to him.

"Graham… Graham!" James repeats before slapping him a crossed the face. Graham looks like a deer in lights for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you sire." James nods and throws his arm around him.

"It will be ok Graham. Listen, she lives in this castle and you both have Henry. She isn't going anywhere, we will figure out what's going on in the morning after she has calmed down." James says in a strong voice. He looks over at me and looks completely lost.

The next morning I wake up and find Rumple's arm thrown over me. All of last night's memories come rushing back and I wish nothing more than to disappear. I sigh and climb out of his bed. I walk over to the window and look out.

"Good morning princess." Rumple mumbles and I turn to see him climbing out of bed.

"Don't call me that." I retort icily, showing my anger at the situation.

"But you're my princess." He reply's as he pulls on a shirt.

I growl loudly before changing and walking to the door. "Now, now princess, we can walk together since you and that idiot broke up."

He takes my hand and I roll my eyes as we walk down the hall. We get to the dining room and the servants look at me weird before opening the doors. We come inside and I see James, Snow and Red. Snows eyes drop to our hands and I instantly release his hand.

I walk over to the table and sit down. Rumple walks over and sits down next to me. A little while later Graham comes in with Henry.

"Emma…" he whispers as he puts Henry in his seat.

I don't look at him. He sits down and I can feel his eyes on me through breakfast. I don't actually eat anything. I push the food around my plate.

"Now princess you must be hungry after last night." Rumple nuzzles against my neck and smirks. I hear every fork drop and clatter against the plates.

Graham throws his chair back. "You broke up with me last night then went and slept with him!"

"Mommy?" Henry whispers

"Graham I really don't want to talk about this!" I hiss not looking up from my plate.

"Mommy!" henry repeats and I glance over at him.

I look up and over at henry who is looking at me puzzled. "Just eat your food Henry."

"Emma…" Graham says again, I look up and see all eyes on me.

"Graham we're broken up, I don't have to explain myself to you." I snap and stand up quickly.

I exit the dining room. I run down the halls to my room. A minute later I hear someone behind me and see Rumple.

"Go away!" I snap and he flinches a little.

"Princess…" he starts and rests his hand on my shoulder. I spin around and slap his hand off.

"Just leave me alone! Ok, you got what you want! I will continue to sleep with you! But only for henry! Just leave me alone!" I yell and he stares at me for a moment before leaving.

I go over and throw myself on the bed. I look up when I feel the bed dip. Red sits there with her eyes closed just waiting.

"How much of that did you hear?" I whisper and she opens her eyes.

"All of it."

The next morning I open my eyes and see Snow lying next to me with her arms around me. I sigh and sit up, she shakes a little and I cover her back up.

I change and walk out of the sleeping castle to the field. I walk around the field slowly taking in the silence and calm. I walk into the middle of the field and lay in the grass.

I close my eyes and my vision is overtaken with images of Grahams hurt face and Rumple's menacing smirk. Snows face with her pain and regret, and James with his disappointment. I doze off into a fitful sleep.

"Emma… wake up sweetheart." I open my eyes and see James sitting next to me.

"Hey James." I mumble huskily as I wake my face.

He sighs and smiles relieved "your mother is tearing the castle apart looking for you."

I push up with my hands and sit. I yawn as he gets comfortable next to me.

"Emma I know you don't trust me, and I deserve that. But I need you to tell me what's going on with you and Rumplestilskin." He says quietly and in a non-pushing manner.

I take a deep breath and look out at the rising sun. Can I trust him? My heart says yes, he is my father. But my mind is reluctant.

"We are connected and so that means if he kills himself or someone kills him I will die as well. Henry needs his mother; I can't let anything happen to me. So what Rumple wants, Rumple gets." I say monotone.

He sighs deeply and wraps his arms around my shoulders pulling me close to him. I stiffen but then relax as we sit in silence.

"That's why you broke up with Graham." He says softly and I nod.

We sit out there for a long time before he helps me up and we walk back to the castle. The moment I step inside Snow attacks me in a hug.

She looks me over and runs her hands down my arms. "I was so worried about you."

I sigh and hug her again. "I'm fine mom; I just had to get out for a little while."

"Ah Princess your back, we were very worried about you." He says leaning in closer to me and smirking.

I pull away from Snow and glare at him. "I'm sure you were."

"We need to talk, you know what I mean." He winks and I roll my eyes. I walk over and take his hand.

James steps in front of us. "You aren't going anywhere with my daughter."

"Up yes I am, I can hurt myself… and Emma if you wish." He says knowing he has won.

I sigh and push past James. "Just move out of the way James."

I leave James and Snow in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Later I roll out of bed and pull on my clothes before heading down the hallway to Henry's room. I push open the door and see him sitting up in his bed next to a sleeping Graham.

"Come on; let's let your dad sleep." I whisper as I pick him up.

Henry and I pull the door closed behind us. I look down at Henry and my heart aches at how much he looks like his father. My eyes tear up and I shake my head removing the thoughts. We walk down the hall to James's study.

I hear yelling inside and push the door open slowly. James and Snow are in a full on battle. I stand in the door watching.

"You are unbelievable James!" Snow yells at him and throws her hands.

"Snow we can't keep letting her doing this!" he replies and I realize they are talking about me.

"So what we kill him? And then she dies to!" Snow counters before rubbing her hands a crossed her face.

I step into the room and close the door.

"Well for starts the whole castle can hear you two. And second I'm going to keep seeing Rumple. There is nothing we can do about the situation so if will have to stay the way it is." They both stop and look at me.

I put Henry on the floor and he runs over to the corner and some of his toys. I walk over to my parents.

"Snow talk some sense into your daughter!" James exclaims walking over to play with Henry.

"That's great James; I'm only your daughter when I'm doing right! Agh!" I say to his back as he sits down.

I turn back to snow and smile weekly. "Good morning mom."

She smiles and pulls me into a hug. "Good morning sweetheart." She whispers and rocks me for a moment.

"Has anyone see henry!" Graham busts into the room with a paranoid look in his eyes. He sees me and locks his jaw.

"He's over there with James." I point to the laughing little boy in the comer.

Graham sighs loudly and then stomps over to me. "So you just took him without telling me?"

I roll my eyes and release snow. "Graham you were asleep. And he is my son to, it's not like I left the castle with him."

Graham says something under his breath before looking around the room. "Where's your new arm candy?"

I roll my eyes "I don't know?"

"So he's just…" he starts but I have no interest in talking about this. "We are not talking about this Graham."

He stares at me for a moment. "Wait he is forcing you isn't he? And no one can hurt him because you're connected." The realization comes to him.

"Good morning Charming family." Rumple walks in smiling.

Graham growls and stomps out of the room. Rumple walks over and kisses my cheek.

"I think breakfast is ready." Snow says awkwardly and we all leave the room for the dining room.

A week passes and nothing has changed. Graham still won't be in the same room as me and he sends henry to me through a servant. Red and I lay out in the field talking and laughing. This feels like the only time I am happy.

"So in my dream last night I may have found the way to break off from Rumple." I say rolling on my side to face her.

"What how?" she exclaims sitting up and looking at me.

"I'll tell you but I need your help."

I walk down the hallway to James's study. I push open the door and see James with Snow and Rumple.

"I will not let you keep taking advantage of my daughter imp!" James bellows at Rumple.

Rumple doesn't even flinch when he replies. "I told you once Charming and I will tell you again, she belongs to me. I am doing you a favor by letting her stay here in your castle. But if you continue to threaten me, we may just leave."

James's jaw locks and he steps closer to Rumple. His voice low and lashed with steel "I will find a way to break this bond, and when I do… nothing will be able to save you from me."

Rumple twitches but they do not break eye contact.

Red rests her hand on my shoulder and I take a deep breath. We walk in and everyone turns to look at us.

"Hey guys." I say quietly, almost in a whisper.

"Are you ok honey?" Snow asks walking over to me and feeling my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie, my stomach feels like the ocean and I think I'm going to be sick.

"Hello beautiful." Rumple say walking over as he smirks at James's. He comes over and kisses me deeply.

"Agh!" we both cry out in agony and stumble back. His dagger is sticking in his chest. He clutches his heart and falls to the floor. I take a step back and stumble to the ground as blood pours from my chest.

"Emma what did you do? Emma!" snow and James run over and kneel next to me.

I feel a tingling sensation through my whole body as I become the dark one. My parent's cries become distant as I slip into blackness.

Snow)

I hold Emma's head as her body pulses bright colors then dark dull ones. James stands up and walks over to Rumple.

"He's dead." He says quietly before pulling the knife out of him.

"I am going to destroy this once and for all." He hisses as he pulls out his sword.

"No James! Emma has to do that! If you do it you will kill her." Red cries grabbing James's arm.

"She's already dead. Rumples dead she's dead." He says in a heartbroken tone.

I feel her chest heave up and down slightly. "No she's still alive!"

James calls Doc and we take her to her room. I spend the next three days watching her around the clock.

"Emma come on, sweetheart you need to wake up. Your father and I miss you. Henry misses you; he has cried everyday for you. Wake up baby, please." I push a piece of hair out of her face and kiss her head gently.

(Emma)

I open my eyes slowly and look around. There is something warm on either side of me. I look down and see Fluffy on my right side and Henry on my left side. Snow is asleep on the others die of Henry.

"Mom?" I call out hoarsely

Her eyes open and she takes me in. her face lights up with a huge smile. "Emma your awake!"

"Shh!" I motion to Henry

She gets off the bed and comes around to me. "Hey beautiful." She kisses my head and feels me.

"How do you feel?" she asks in an overly motherly tone.

"Um… not so bad actually." I push myself up into a sitting position.

Snow pushes my shirt to the side to see the skin above my heart. There is nothing there but a long ugly scar.

"I'm the dark one now." I whisper as she traces the scar gently.

"It will be ok." She whispers, Fluffy stirs and her head lifts up to look at me.

"Hey girl… thanks for keeping me company." I pat her head and she whimpers.

"You need to rest. Go back to sleep." Snow pushes me back down and covers me up.

I begin to protest but my eyes feel heavy and I decide to give in. "sleep well sweetheart" she kisses my forehead as I doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning I roll over groaning. After I throw the covers off and climb out of bed I walk over to the mirror. I pull my shirt off and move the fabric of my undershirt over to look at me heart. There is a nasty scar running over my heart and down my chest.

I open my hands and make a pillar of magic which turns to black. I release it quickly as I jump back surprised. I look down and see that my finger nails are painted black.

"Emma what are you doing out of bed?" I hear Snows worried voice behind me. It suddenly makes me feel agitated and caged in.

"I feel fine ok!" I snap and she reels back before looking at me confused.

"Emma what's going on?" she asks as she walks over to me.

"Nothing!"

"Emma the dagger is doing this to you. You need to destroy it." She says taking my hands

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" I hiss and pull my hands away from her.

"Um yes I do. I'm your mother." She retorts

"Well I don't have to listen." I say crossing my arms

"Emma think about this. Do you want to be what Rumplestilskin was?" she reasons and walks closer to me.

I put my hand out and she flies to the wall and is held there with black smoke. "Emma stop right now! This isn't you! You are my daughter and a good person."

"Shut up!" I hiss and come closer

"Emma? Snow?" we both turn and see James enter the room.

"Emma let your mother down now!" he commands but I put him next to her with black smoke.

A moment later I feel something thrown on me and I see the net. James and Snow drop to the ground.

"Thanks Red. This isn't her. It's the dagger." Snow says

"What do we do now?" Red asks

"Take her to Rumple cell until we can figure out how to fix her." James says and they move me to the dungeon.

After they put me in the cell I started pacing and throwing fire and black smoke at the walls. The magic wouldn't go through the bars at my parents.

"Emma Grace Charming stop it right now!" James says in a commanding tone that carried anger and sorrow.

I turn and glare at him while launching fire after fire at the bars.

"We'll be back." James says guiding Snow away as I fire a string of profanity at them.

After they have gone I slide down the wall and sit with my head in my hands.

- (Snow)-

James guides Red and me out of the dungeon.

"It will be ok Snow." He says

"We need to get the dagger and make her destroy it." Red says and we go to find it.

About an hour later when we come back to the dungeon. James holds my hand and we walk up to the cage.

"James what is that?" I ask as we walk closer.

"Emma?" he calls

Emma raises her head and looks up at us. We gawk as another figure next to her raises her head to. There is someone else with Emma in the cell. She is blond with black streaks in her hair and black clothes.

"What is that?" Red asks


	5. Chapter 5

(Emma)

I look up at Red before looking next to me and seeing myself except darker.

"Who are you?" James demands stepping forward while I cower at the authority in his voice. The other version of me stands up defiantly and marches to the bars.

"I am all the darkness and evil in your daughter put into one person." She says crossing her arms and taking a stand.

"So… that means that Emma is all good?" Snow asks stepping closer and pointing at me.

"Yes… she is all good. And all weakness. Our evil and darkness is what makes us strong." She says glaring at Snow.

"Emma come here." James says motioning for me as he stare wearily at the dark me. I stand slowly and walk carefully to him.

He opens the cell door and pulls me out before slamming the cell door shut again.

(Snow)

I run over to Emma and wrap my arms around her from behind and pull her into me. James stares at the dark Emma behind the bars.

"How did this happen?" he asks in a commanding tone.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" she snaps and walks to the back of the cell.

Red and I take the good Emma and guide her back upstairs to her room. "Emma what did you do?" I ask as we sit on her bed.

She looks deep in thought for a moment. "I was angry and trying to shift into the all evil part of me. Somehow I just separated the good and evil." She says hanging her head.

"Its ok baby… we will figure this out." I reach out to rub her back and she flinches and jumps a foot in the air. "Emma?"

"I'm fine!" she says shaking her head.

A few minutes later James comes into the room shaking his head. "Our daughter has a mouth on her."

I chuckle a he comes over to kneel in front of Emma. "Emma you need to destroy the dagger." He says gently "the reason there is the dark part of you down there is because of the dagger."

Emma stands up and crosses her arms. "That's not true. There has always been that side of me down there. I have turned fully into her before this has just never happened…" she trails off looking at the wall.

"You did what? Why?" James asks jumping up.

"It was a long time ago." She says wrapping her arms around her as she stares off. "I was trying to get back at someone; it just didn't go as planned."

James steps in front of her so she can see him and rests a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

She turns and looks at him. She walks over to the mirror on the wall and throws some purple magic at it.

The mirror lights up _**(Emma runs her hand on Grahams casket as tears run down her face. "I'm so sorry Graham. I should have just done what she wanted. I should have protected you." Emma wipes her eyes and disappears in a cloud of smoke. **_

_**The mirror fades and reappears in Emma's room. Emma is concentrating with her eyes closed. She flickers colors before gaining a black stripe in her hair and black leather clothes and nails. Emma's eyes took on an edgy steel look.**_

"_**Wow Dearie! Leather does suit you." Rumplestilskin appears in front of Emma and reaches out to play with one of her blond curls.)**_

The mirror shuts off and James, Red and I turn to look at Emma.

"What was that? Turn it back on." James demands pointing at the mirror.

"No!" Emma says but without the normal kick.

"Emma turns it back on." James repeats and Emma sizes him up for a moment before complying.

"_**Wow Dearie! Leather does suit you." Rumplestilskin appears in front of her and plays with a curl.**_

"_**What do you want?" Emma asks icily **_

"_**Come dear, as much as I am impressed by this new trick." He says licking his lips and motioning to her appearance. "I don't think you are prepared to go up against Regina."**_

"_**How do you know its Regina I'm after? How do you know I'm not going after my 'parents'?" she asks glaring at him.**_

"_**Love I know it hurts but there are better ways to go about this." He says and makes two big bottles of wine appear in his hands. "Come, have a drink with me and we can talk about how to get Regina." He says and she sizes him up.**_

_**After a moment she nods and walks with him over to the couch and sits down. He hands her a bottle and she takes a sip.**_

_**The candles cast an eerie glow around the room. They talk and Emma has almost finished the bottle. We watch as her speech becomes slurred. When she finally finishes the bottle it is obvious she is drunk.**_

"_**Ok love, why don't you change back." He purrs and runs a hand through her hair gently.**_

"_**But I don't wanna." She whines like a child and he smirks. "Please dear."**_

_**After a moment she changes back and looks over at him. She is bleary eyed and totally wasted. "It hurts" she whispers**_

"_**What hurts love?" he asks tracing her face with his finger.**_

"_**My heart…" she replies laying her head on his chest and trailing circles on his coat.**_

"_**I can help you feel better." He says softly and she looks up at him almost childlike. "How?"**_

_**He bends down and kisses her gently. He pulls back and looks at her but she leans up and kisses him again. After a few minutes it has gotten way more heated and it is past the beginning of a mistake.**_

Once again the mirror is switched off. We all turn and look at Emma "is that enough or do you need to see me have sex with the dark one?" she asks and we all look away.

"Emma you need to destroy the dagger." I whisper holding her hands. I am trying to overlook the almost sex scene we just watched until my full Emma is back.

"Ok…" she says

We get the dagger and go down the dungeon. Emma stands in front of the cell with her ulterior.

"Hey don't do that." The dark Emma yells as Emma tosses the dagger into a fire. As soon as the dagger hits the fire Emma collapses to the ground hissing in pain.

James and I kneel down next to her as Red watches the dark Emma disappear. After a few minutes Emma opens one eye and looks at us before opening the other.

"Holy crap! You watched me make out with Rumple." She says grimacing. I laugh and kiss her head. My Emma was back.

"Yeah and we are going to talk about that." I say gently as I help her stand up.

"Looking forward to it." She replies sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6

"Princess"

"Your highness."

I walk into the kitchens and the staff turn to me.

"its ok guys, it's just Emma." I say smiling at then as I sit down at the table.

"can I get some cake and milk." I ask and they scurry around to get what I asked for.

I take the food and walk down the halls of the castle back towards my room. I feel hands wrap around my eyes.

Quick as lighting I drop the cake and punch back. "hey ow! Emma what gives."

The hands come off and I turn to see Graham. "look what you did, you made me drop my cake." I say glaring at him.

"sorry" he says bowing his head. I smile and take his hand. "its ok" he looks up and smiles at me.

"I missed you." He whispers stepping closer to me and taking my face in his hands. I smile weakly at him "does this mean you're not mad at me any more?"

He bends down and kisses me lightly "you know I have never been able to stay mad at you long." I laugh and kiss him back.

"where is our kid?" I ask looking around.

Graham steps back "I think he's in the nursery with your mom." I roll my eyes "of course he is."

We turn and start down the hallway. "Oh Emma your cake." Graham says and I turn around and snap my fingers. The cake is gone "all better."

I smile as we enter the nursery and see Henry on the floor with his blocks and Snow sitting next to him. "mommy!"

He jumps up and I kneel with my arms open. "hey handsome thing." I say hugging him tightly.

I see Snow trying to get up. I hit Graham's arm and nod at her. "Snow let me help you." He says taking her arm as she holds her large belly.

"thank you Graham." She says standing then bending over and holding her stomach. "agh!"

I let go of Henry "mom!" I run over and steady her. "mom?" she smiles at me.

"I think the baby's coming." She says and I look over wide-eyed at Graham.

"where is James?" I ask panicked. "hes hunting." She hisses and grabs my arm tighter.

Graham runs to the door "I'll go find him." I snap my head up "wait you can't leave me alone with her!" I yell as he runs away.

I turn my focus back to Snow. "ok mom let's get you to your room." I say guiding her to her room.

"mommy?" I curse and turn around to see Henry. "hold on mom." I rest her against the door frame and run over to Henry.

"here lets take a nap." I say picking him up "but mommy I'm not tired." He whines and I lay him down on his bed. I run my hand over his face and he is snoring away.

I leave him and run back over to Snow. "Emma Grace did you just magically put your son to sleep?" she says and I nod.

"yep, yep I did. Come on." I say guiding her a crossed to hall.

We get there and I lay her on the bed. "ok wait here!"

"where else would I go?" she says sarcastically behind me.

"very funny!" I glare at her running out of the room.

"I need Doc!" I yell in the hall way. Six servants come running "yes highness?"

"I need to doctor! Mom is going into labor!"

"yes highness!" they scurry off and I walk back into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow is laying on the bed yelling. I run over to her side and hold her hand.

"its ok mom i have Doc coming." I say just as he runs into the room.

"ok my queen I'm here." he says opening his bag.

Mom sits up a little "where is James? i need James!" she says and i squeeze her hand.

"Graham is going to get him." i say and wipe her forehead.

Doc looks up from her "its going to be less then an hour." he says and Snow grips my hand tighter.

-Later

fifty-five minutes passes and Snow is in between contractions. i pace back and forth biting my finger nails.

"Holy...!" I hear Snow scream and run over to her. she grabs my hand and lets out the most colorful language i have ever heard from her.

"nice mom." i tease wiping off her forehead.

"don't taunt me" she growls and she clinches her teeth.

Doc looks up "its time, you need to push your highness." Snow shakes her head "i need James!" she screams.

the door fly's open and James comes in caked in mud and sweat. "I'm here sweetheart!" he says running over to the other side of the bed.

he kisses her head and smile at me before taking her hand. "come on honey, you can do it." he whispers as she screams.

i scrunch up my face as she squeezes my hand. she stops pushing and breaths deeply "James..."

"yeah babY?" he asks bending down.

"you... oh god!" she screams and pushes again. "you are never touching me again! I swear I am not doing this again!" she screams and James chuckles lightly.

"baby that is the same thing you said while you were having Emma." he says and she curses at him.

i roll my lips in trying not to laugh. "some one get this kid out of me!" she screams as she squeezes my hand tighter. i think my finger are broken.

after about five more minutes we hear a cry. "its a healthy beautiful little boy Snow." Doc says holding him up.

Snow takes a deep breath and falls back against the pillows. James kisses her head.

"good job sweetheart." he says before going down to the end of the bed.

i reach up with my good hand and run y fingers through her hair. she closes her eyes for a moment. i look up and see James with the little bundle in his arms.

he lays the little boy on Snows chest. "Leo, i think we should name him Leo." James says as he rests a hand on Snows head.

Snow leans up and wraps her hands around Leo. "hello Leo..." she says as her little tears hit his face.

"mommy loves you so much" she says kissing his head gently. i cant help it, the scene brings tears to my eyes. James and Snow look so happy looking down at Leo. i feel like a stranger invading a special moment. after a second there are tears flowing down my face. i close my eyes and wipe the tears away.

"i have to go" i mutter quickly before leaving the room.

i run down the hallways. finally i find my self in my nursery. nothing has changed, nothing has been used. James and Snow made a new nursery for Leo and Henry has his own. this is mine, like a shrine to what never was.

i go and sit under the window. i lean my head back and close my eyes. images of Snow James and there little boy continue to flash before my closed eyes.

"she couldn't have done it without you" my eyes snap open and i see James smiling at me.

i shake my head "technically she couldn't have done it without you." i say closing my eyes again.

he chuckles and i feel him sit down next to me. after i second i roll my head to the side and look at him "why are you here? you just had a little boy." i say watching him lean his head back.

"you know that was the same as when we had you." he says "she cursed at me, told me she would never let me touch her again and then we held our little miracle." he says smiling fondly.

"its not fair..." i say with little tears in my eyes. he looks at me with tears in his eyes. "i know sweetheart." he pulls me into his arms.

"i feel like a stranger watching you two have your baby." i say and he kisses my head.

"baby you are just as important to me as Leo. i love you the same, i will take care of you and protect you the same." he says and i close my eyes.

"i have already come to except that i will not have to protect you as much, you are Snows daughter and that means you are fearless. but sweetheart i wont let anyone hurt you again." he says softly.

i nod as i close my eyes suddenly feeling very tired.

-LATER

i open my eyes and see white. my eyes adjust and i sit up. Snow is sitting up next to me holding Leo.

i rub my eyes and look at her "hey sleepy head" she says and i look out the window. its dark outside and there is a fire going.

"hey" i mutter sleepy still. "how did i get in here?"

"your mother wanted you" i turn and see James come in with a cup. "and you know, what your mother wants, she gets." he says smiling.

i roll my eyes and settle back against the headboard. "your just kissing up so she will sleep with you again." i reply rasing my eyebrows.

James frowns and Snow laughs next to me. i turn and look over at her. "hey" i say and she leans over and kisses my forehead.

"do you want to hold your little brother?" she asks and i look at him sleeping in her arms.

i nod slowly and she hands him to me. i hold him close and look down at him. he is beautiful, the perfect mix of Snow and James.


	8. Chapter 8

**the muse is back and kicking. sorry that its short i will have a new chapter next week**

The next morning I sit up and see Snow sitting next to me holding Leo and watching us. I rub my eyes and look at her "did you sleep at all last night?" I ask and she smiles at me. "A little, I could do this a hundred more times and still be in awe of the miracle." She says and I laugh "a hundred more times? That seems like a lot. And I thought you weren't going to let James touch you?" I say smirking.

"You know I couldn't have done any of this without you." She says pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I look over at James "well technically you couldn't have done it without James." I say and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"I know you probably don't believe this. But I love you just as much as I love Leo." She says and I nod slowly. "I know"

-OUAT OUAT OUAT

A few days pass and James and mom have presented Leo to the kingdom. I walk down the hallway to Leo's nursery.

I open the door and see the nurse rocking him in the chair. Mom didn't want a nurse, she wanted to do everything herself but James insisted. And as it turns out mom is exhausted and needed a nap.

I walk into the nursery the nurse looks up at me smiling. "I'll take him for a little bit. Go have a break" I say and she smiles. "It's ok princess." She says and I step closer.

"First off I told you its Emma, just Emma. And I want to spend some time with my brother. Everyone has him all the time." I say and she smiles before nodding.

"Yes princ… Emma" she says and I smile before bending over and taking him. She stands and leaves the room as I walk over and sit down in the window seat.

Leo opens his eyes and gurgles. I smile and kiss his little head. "Hello sweet boy, don't tell anyone but I think it's pretty amazing having a little brother. You have our mom's hair but James's eyes and smile. I think it's ok though since I got James's hair." He blinks slowly and his dark eyelashes flutter. "I can't wait to teach you all about sneaking around the castle and playing jokes on James. You are going to be an amazing little prince."

He laughs and I laugh back before leaning my head back against the wall thinking.

-(Snow)-

I walk down the hallway to Leo's nursery. I see the nurse come out but not with Leo. I walk faster up to her. "Where is Leo?" I ask and she bows.

"Oh your highness, the princess is in there with him. She released me for now." She says and I smile at her. "Well thank you for your help." I say and she smiles before walking off.

I push the door open a little bit and see Emma sitting on the window seat with Leo propped up on her legs looking at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I am your older sister" she says waving her finger at him and he giggles loudly causing Emma to laugh as well.

I cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and revealing my presence. "Now you might be a prince but listen carefully, mom and I are very stubborn and if you go up against us you will lose. So just mark it down now and we will be ok." She takes his little hand and plays with it in her fingers.

"I wonder if you have magic?" she asks him looking at him carefully. "I mean I have it because I am a true love child. But you would be one to wouldn't you? Well I guess that you could have been made when mom was mad at James, maybe they didn't love each other then." She says and I step closer to say something but she scrunches her face up.

"No that's not it, everyone knows they love each other. Its gross really, 'I will always find you' and mom with 'you promise'" she says in mock voices of us.

"Oh well I guess we will have to wait and see." She says before leaning forward and kissing his little forehead.

I cross my arms and lean against the doorframe. I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and turn to see James. I put my finger over my lips and we watch her.

"So this is what it's like to hold a baby." She says and I look over my shoulder at James. We look back at Emma. "I have a son, your nephew actually. You know they one with big eyes that covers his eyes and plays peek a boo with you. Yeah that one, I knew you remembered him." she says and I stifle another laugh.

"Well I never got to hold him when he was born. He was three before I held him." she says and I feel a pang in my chest. "Now don't play that face with me. I don't need sympathy" she says seriously to him. "I was just telling you so you can understand me a little more. Hey are you falling asleep on me? What are my life lessons that boring?" she asks him before laughing.

"Its fine go head and sleep. You are going to need all the sleep you can get because I am going to teach you a lot of things." She says before kissing his hand and shifting to carry him over to his bassinet.

She lays him down and covers him up. "Sleep tight little prince." She says before walking back over to the window and crossing her arms as she looks out it. "You can come in now. I know your standing behind that door." She says not turning around.

"Curse our daughter's magical powers." James says as we come into the nursery. I hit his arm and walk over to Emma. I wrap my arms around her from behind and rest my head on her back.

"You are an amazing person." I say and she laughs "I put a baby to bed." She says and I laugh before turning her around to face me.

"No because you have such a big heart." I say and she rolls her eyes. "It's true" I say and she smiles before hugging me. "I'm going to find my own prince" she says and makes it to the door before James stops her.

"Emma will you go with me to visit a different kingdom?" he asks and Emma pauses before raising an eyebrow. "is this a trick?" James laughs and shakes his head. "No I just have to go on a peace visit and I was wondering if my daughter wanted to go with me?" she looks at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok… I guess."

-(Emma)-

Two days pass and we stand in the court yard with as the servants pack the carriage. I walk over to Graham and Henry.

"I don't have to go" I say hoping he will ask me to stay. Graham shakes his head "no go, spend time with your dad." He says and I sigh before leaning forward and giving him a kiss.

I turn and take Henry from him. "Mom is going away for a little bit but she will be back soon, ok?" I ask and he nod but his chin trembles a little bit.

"Sweetheart I'm coming back and you can spend time with your dad." I say and he smiles weakly. "Ok mommy."

I kiss his head "that's my boy" he laughs and I sit him down.

I hug graham one more time before walking over to mom. She smiles and I kiss Leo's head before looking at her.

"Take care of my boys" I say and she nods "you're only going for a week." She says and I sigh "I know" she laughs and kisses my head. "It will be fun."

"If you say so" I say and James walks over. "The carriage is ready" he says and I nod.

We ride through forests and open fields and I look out the window. James sits on the other side looking at scrolls. He looks up and smiles when he sees me watching him.

Finally our carriage pulls up in the courtyard of the castle. The driver opens the door and James steps out before holding out his hand and helping me out.

"King James" we turn and see a servant bowing.

James walks closer and I fallow him. "I am Justin, king Joseph has assigned me to serve you." He says and James smiles.

"I'm James and this is my daughter Emma." James motions behind him to me. The servant bows again and I smile at him.

"I will show you to the throne room." He says and James motions for me to fallow them. We walk down elaborately decorated hallways.

"I will have the servants put your things in your rooms and I will show you to them later." He says motioning in some servants to open two large doors.

The doors swing open and we fallow the man into a large throne room with tapestries and paintings on the walls. James walks in and up to the throne.

A grey haired man sits on the throne with a dark haired man standing next to him. "King Joseph." James says bowing his head.

The grey haired man stands and walks down to where we stand with the dark haired man. "King James." He says extending his hand. James smiles and shakes the hand before turning to me. "This is my daughter Emma." He says and the men look over at me for the first time.

"Princess Emma" King Joseph says taking my hand and kissing it. "This is my son Damian." The older man says motioning to the dark haired man.

The younger man walks over and bows at the waist taking my hand. "Princess, you are very beautiful" he says before straitening. "Thank you."

"Well my servant can show you to your rooms and then we will meet for dinner. While we get to know each other better Damian will show the princess around as we do are negotiations." The older man says and James looks over at me looking for my permission. I nod and he turns back to the king. "That sounds good."

"Very good, we will see you at dinner then." The king says and we leave the room with the servant. As we walk down the hallway James takes my hand and pulls me closer to him.

He leans in to my ear "don't show any of your magic abilities while we are here." He says and I look over at him slightly confused. "Trust me" he says and I nod. He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Thank you."

We get to our rooms and get settled. I pull out my hand held mirror and look around before waving my hand over it. The glass lights up and I see Henrys room. Mom, Henry and Leo are on the floor playing.

"Mom" I say and she looks over at the mirror that hangs on the wall in Henrys room. "Sweetheart" she says walking over to the mirror.

"How are you?" I ask and she smiles "we are fine, the kids are just playing. How are you and your dad?" she asks and I sigh. "We are fine, but I don't think I'm cut out for this royal thing." She laughs

"Sweetheart you were born for this job." I roll my eyes and hear a knock at my door. I look back at mom "I have to go, I promised James no magic on this trip." She laughs and rolls her eyes. "Be careful and I love you."

"Love you to" I whisper before putting the mirror away. "Enter" I call and the door opens and James walks in.

"Are you ready for dinner?" he asks and I nod before standing. "Lets go" I reluctantly loop my arm through his.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning after breakfast we head over to the stable. King Joseph walks down the stalls showing off his horses.

"King James, Princess Emma would you like to go out for a ride?" he asks before Damian looks over at me.

"You can ride yes?" Damian asks and I nod.

"Yes Emma rides better than most of my men." James says slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"Damian give the princess a horse." Joseph says and I fallow Damian down to a stall. He motions me in and I walk up to the horse. I put out my hand for her to smell.

The horse smells me before coming up and nuzzling me. "She likes you. She doesn't take to most people." Damian says behind me and I smile over my shoulder at him.

I walk her out and let the hands tack her up. After a while we are mounted and out front of the stables. King Joseph leads the way and we ride out over the fields.

Damian and I ride behind James and Joseph as they are talking. "You are a very experienced rider princess." Damian says and I smile at him.

"I have been riding since I was a small child." He smiles and we walk the horses faster and I ride up next to James while Damian does the same with his father.

Off in the distance we see a horse out running free. "Damian tames wild horses." Joseph says and James looks over at me.

"Emma do you think you could bring that horse back?" James asks me causing the other king and son to stare at me.

"Yes sir." I say and Damien's mouth drops open. "James are you sure that's a good idea?" Joseph asks and James just waves his hand.

"Watch" he says before nodding to me.

I kick the horse into a run and take off down the hill towards the horse. I stand up in the saddle as I get closer. The wild horse sees me and spooks.

"Faster!" I shout kicking the horse and riding alongside the wild horse.

After a minute I get my feet out of the stirrups and launch my body over at the other horse. I land on its back and it starts kicking.

Spinning around quickly I sit up and grab its mane. The other horse stops running and stands in the field as this one keeps running.

I pull in the mane tightly as I dig my feet in. he keeps running and kicking. I grit my teeth holding on tighter. After a while he starts to tire.

I walk him back over to the other horse and grab its reins before guiding him back up the hill. Once I reach the top Joseph and Damian are sitting with their mouths open.

Joseph looks over at James. "Your daughter is an extraordinary young lady." James laughs before nodding at me.

XXX

Damian and I walk through his castles vast gardens. It been three days since we arrived and James spends most of his time making negotiations with Damien's father.

He turns and looks at me "Emma would you do me the honor of marrying me?" he asks and I gape at him shocked.

"I know it's soon but it would be a great alliance for our kingdoms." He says and I stare at him for a moment.

"That's sweet, really. But I am committed to another." I say and he scrunches up his face. "Is there no way I can change your mind?" he asks and I smile at him but shake my head. "I'm afraid not."

We continue to walk around the gardens in silence.

- (James)-

I come to king josephs study. He looks up from his desk.

"Good evening" I say and he stands walking over to me. "James I have a proposition for you." He says and I look at him confused.

"Your daughter Emma is very beautiful and my son has fallen quite hard." He says and I smiles

"Is there any way I you could give your daughter to my son in marriage?" he asks stopping in front of his fireplace and looking at me.

"My daughter is very beautiful, much like her mother. But I am afraid she is committed to another." I say and he frowns deeply.

"Is it serious?" he asks and I chuckle "yes, they have a child together." I say and he gapes at me. "But they are not married?" he asks and I sigh.

"No, it's a long tale." I say and he turns back to the fireplace.

"My son has fallen quite hard." He says and I walk over to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Joseph turns "he will get over it" he says grimly.

XXXX

I watch Henry play with his blocks through the mirror. There is a knock at the door and I put the mirror away.

"Come in" I call standing. A moment later Joseph and Damian come in. "hello" I say slightly confused about why they are here without James.

"Hello my dear, we are here to talk about my son's offer of marriage to you." He says and I sigh.

"I told your son already that I'm already with someone." I say and they walk closer.

"Listen carefully, it wasn't an option really." He says and I look at him like he has lost his mind.

"Your father is here on a peace trip because we are holding a powerful curse that we will unleash on your kingdom. You are the only one that can really ensure peace." He says and I step back.

"Marry my son and we will make peace with your father." He says and I turn my back to him.

"Why is it so important that I marry your son?" I ask turning around slowly.

"Bloodlines of course, we all know your parents come from strong lines." He says

"What about my family?" I ask and he steps closer. "You don't see them again and they will be safe and protected. I mean that's what you want right? Your son to be safe?" he asks and I march closer to him.

"Don't talk about my son." I say and he smiles "hit a nerve with the swan princess have I?" he asks and I glare at him. My breath comes in short bursts as the blood pounds in my ears.

"At least let me say goodbye to my father." I say and the king smiles. "Wise choice my dear."

Damian walks over and kisses my cheek before they leave the room and I collapse on my bed. I pull out the mirror and wave my hand over it.

"Find mom" I command and a moment later the glass shows Snows room.

"Mom" I say and she comes over to the mirror.

"Are you ok?" she asks concerned. I nod "yeah I'm fine, just tired and I miss you." I say and she smiles.

"You're coming home tomorrow." I nod weakly "yeah."

We stare at each other for a moment and I silently memorize every inch of her face. "You know I love you." I say and she looks worried "of course and I love you to. More than anything." She says and I nod.

"I have to go James to talk to talk to me." I say and she smiles.

"I love you and will see you tomorrow." She says and I nod "I love you to, always will." I say before turning her off and checking on Graham and Henry before putting the mirror away and going to find James.

XXX

I walk a crossed the hall to James's room. I knock on the door and he calls to enter.

I walk in slowly and see him sitting on the bed looking at scrolls. "James we need to talk" I say and he looks up.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" he asks and I play with my fingers looking around the room.

"Emma?" he says and I look over at him. "I'm going to marry Damian." I say and his mouth falls open. He slowly stands walking over to me.

"What are you talking about? You don't love him." he says and I smile weakly. "Its not about love, life is about more than love." I say and he places his hands on my arms.

"What's going on?"He asks and I sigh turning from him. "I know why you are trying to get peace and I am the only way that is going to happen." I say and he growls.

"Emma we will find another way, but I will not let you sacrifice love for it." He says and I turn around. I wipe the little tears off my cheek.

"I didn't come for advice, I came to say goodbye." I say and he larches forward. "You're not going anywhere." He shouts and I sigh "no but you are" I say closing my eyes and waving my hand when I open my eyes he is gone. Probably back to his kingdom.

I leave the room slowly and walk into the king in the hallway. "My father has gone home, now what is it you want from me?" I say raising my head.

"I know you have magic." He says and I stare at him for a moment. An ice cold look on my face but the inside is shaking.

"What do you want with it?" I ask and he smiles. "I haven't decided yet… the possibilities are endless." He says.

XXX

The maids finish putting the flowers in my hair and I turn to look in the mirror. I close my eyes wondering what Graham is doing.

I always thought that when I got married it would be to Graham. I envisioned my mom helping me with my hair and fussing over every little thing.

"Miss its time" I open my eyes and nod at the maid.

I walk down the hallway and nod at the guards. They open the doors and I look in at the packed throne room.

I walk down the aisle slowly looking at my hands. At the end when I get to Damian we bow in front of the bishop.

I close my eyes and pray that Graham will forgive me. I remind myself of each person that I am doing this for so I don't run. _Snow… mom. James. Graham. Leo. Red. Henry…__** Henry!**_ I chant his name over and over in my head until the service is over.

In the reception I find some wine and try to avoid as many people as possible. At about one Damian walks over to me and I sigh.

"Are you ready to retire?" he asks and I roll my eyes. "Is this optional?" I ask and he smiles not so nicely and I sit the glass down to fallow him.

XXX

(A month later)

I roll over and see that Damian is already gone. I sit up and hold my torso when I do. My ribs are throbbing.

I walk over to the mirror and take off my shirt to look in the mirror. There are cuts and bruises over the tops of my arms and a hand shaped red whelp on my back. I sigh and run my hand over my body healing it.

I sigh and dress for the day before doing my hair. After I am finished I walk down to the dining room finding Joseph and Damien already there.

"Well good morning wife." Damian says walking over and kissing me while grabbing my arm painfully. When he releases me I ignore him and walk over to the table.

After I am sitting down the king looks at me. "I want you to do something for me today." He says and I look down at him.

"I have some horses and I want you to enchant them." He says and I look at him like he has lost his mind.

"I can't do that." I say and he smiles "come now dear, I know that you have magic. I sensed it when you first got here." He says and I look down at my food.

"Now you will do this for me or it will be most unpleasant for you." He says and I sigh. "Fine"

XXX

A year passes very slowly and with much pain. Damian and his father have decided to 'borrow' my magic at their every whim.

I lean back on my side of the carriage as Damian stares at me. "Don't look at me like that, this wasn't my idea." He says and I glare at him.

"Yes and you did an excellent job of trying to get out of it." I say and he smacks me before growling at me. "You will not speak to me like that. This is a good idea. We get some alone time and we can use your magic to fix this bandit problem." He says and I look out the window holding my cheek.

A moment later I feel him move to the seat next to me. "Now that I think about it, we can get started on that alone time now." He says before kissing my neck.

He puts his hand on my chin and turns my face to look at him. I look into his icy eyes as he moves his lips closer to me. I move my head and they land on my cheek. He growls and grabs my head again moving his body on top of mine. This time his lips hit their target hard and I groan.

A few minutes pass and the carriage larches to a stop. Damian flies off of me and curses. "What is going on?" he says climbing out of the carriage into the road.

There is shouting and a moment later he reaches in and pulls me out to the road with him. I open my eyes and see Damian holding a sword to my neck.

I look around and see soldiers lining the road. They wear silver and white armor, Snow and James's kingdom colors.

"Damian let my daughter go" I hear a man's voice call and look over to see James. He sits onto of his horse holding his sword.

My heart soars when I see him. It has been a year since I have seen my family. I turn my head slowly looking for Snow. My eyes catch movement up on one of the cliff edges next to the road. I look up and see jet black hair and a bow peeking out from behind a tree. _Mom._

"I won't repeat myself, give me my daughter." James says angrily and Damian presses the blade harder to my neck.

"listen I'm the one holding your daughter. You do what I want." He says and I wince at the steel on my throat.

"ok… ok, we will do it your way." James says and Damian laughs "good answer."

I see red fabric out of the corner of my eyes and turn my head a little bit to see Red standing on the other side of the road.

"Now I want a horse. My wife and I have to be going." He says and James shakes his head. "you are going nowhere with my daughter." James says

"well I'm not giving you my wife and the mother of my child." He says and James gasps before narrowing his eyes.

"it seems we are at an impasse, because you are not leaving here with Emma." James says and Damian grabs the cuff on my wrist.

A white hot pain shoots through my body and I scream out in pain before collapsing a little onto Damian. James jumps from his horse with his sword and all his men move closer. Damian lets go of the cuff and I am just left with the residual pain.

"give me a horse!" Damian says and I look up at Snow, she is watching me intently. I nod slightly at her and her face becomes confused.

"james give him a horse." I say speaking for the first time. James watches me for a moment before motioning for a horse.

-(Snow)-

Emma nods at me and I watch her confused. What is she about to do?

"James give him a horse." She says and James watches her for a moment for hanging his head and motioning for a horse.

Damian walks with his sword to Emma's throat to the horse and swings on before pulling Emma up. He turns the horse and starts to ride off down the road.

I turn my bow watching him ride before letting out a breath and letting the arrow go. It sails through the air and hits its target. Damian falls off the horse taking Emma down with him.

"Emma!" I scream and run for her along with James and Red.

When I get there she is knocked out on the road with James over her. "Emma!" I say again falling to the ground next to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my lap.

"Emma… sweetheart come on." I whisper running my fingers over her face.

"here lets get her into the carriage." James says bending over and picking her up. "you two take him." James points to Damian.

I walk behind james to the coach and climb in with Red. James puts emma in next to me. I lay her head in my lap and run my fingers through her hair.

"My baby." I whisper as the coach starts moving.

Red looks over at James "what about the child?" she asks him and I look at them confused. "what child?" I ask but James and Red keep staring at each other.

"James we cant leave it with that man." Red says and James sighs. He hits the roof of the coach and we stop moving.

"James what is going on?" I ask and he looks over at me frowning. "Damian said that Emma was his wife and the mother of his child." James says and I gasp before looking down at Emma.

"what?" I ask and Red toughs my hand "it has been a year."

"Red will you help me?" James asks and she nods "with out question." James looks over at me. "the coach is going to take you home. Red and I are going to take some of the men and Lancelot to get the child." He says and I look down at Emma one more time before looking up at him.

"be carful please." I whisper and he kissing me before climbing out of the coach. "take care of him." I say to Red and she nods.

"you know I will." She says before hugging me and kissing Emma's head.

After a few minutes the coach takes off again and I close my eyes thinking. A few hours later I cant stand it any longer. I pull up Emma's tunic and look over her torso. My eyes fill up quickly as I see the scars and bruises.

XXX

-At the castle

We finally reach the castle and the coach driver opens the door and lifts Emma out. I fallow him inside, once inside the door Graham is there.

"what happened? Why isn't she awake?" he asks panicked. I touch the guards arm "give her to Graham he will carry her from now. Go and fetch Doc for me please." I say and he nods giving Emma to Graham.

"lets take her to her room" I say and Graham starts to her room.

I open her door and he walks in with her and lays her on the bed. "where's Henry?" I ask "he's asleep" he says not looking away from Emma.

A few minutes later Doc comes in. "Snow your back" he says walking over to Emma. He feels her for a pulse and I watch quietly.

When he finishes he walks over to me. "she has a concussion and that cuff on her wrist is in touch with her magic some how. So just don't touch it or you will be causing her horrible pain. Until she wakes up all we can do is wait."

I thank him and he leaves the room. I walk around the bed and lay down next to her. Graham sighs and lays down on the other side.

-(Emma)-

My whole body is throbbing in white hot pain. I open my eyes and look around. _where am i?_ I look next to me and see a women sleeping next to me and a man on the other side.

I sit up and curse loudly causing the women to sit up quickly. "Emma sweetheart." She says grabbing me in a hug.

I tense up and push her off "Who are you? Why are you in bed with me?" I ask panic and now the man is awake.

"Emma" he says and my eyes widen at him.

"Who are you people? Where am i?" I exclaim scrambling off the bed.

"Emma its Graham" the man whispers walking closer to me. "stay back! I don't know who you are! Stay away!" I scream becoming more and more panicked by these people.

"Emma its ok honey… breath" the women says walking closer to me. I put my arms out "don't come any closer!" I beg as I try to think of something familiar.

All of the sudden I feel something pinch in my shoulder and I feel very sleepy.

-(Snow)-

Emma starts to fall forward but Graham is there to catch her and put her back in the bed. Doc walks over and feels her pulse again.

"What is the matter with her?" I ask moving the hair out of her face.

"she has sustained some memory lose. Amnesia." He says and I feel tears well up in my eyes. "will she be ok?" I ask and he shakes his head "I don't know your highness."

He leaves the room and Graham climbs back into bed with Emma. "Granma! Daddy!" we hear Henry calling in the hallway after a few minutes.

"he cant see her like this." I say looking over at Graham. He nods and climbs out of the bed "I will be back in a little bit." He says rubbing his face with his hands to rid the red eyes and tear tracks.

He leaves and I walk back over to sit next to Emma. "Emma come back please. We miss you, we need you… I need you." I whisper as I bring her hand to my cheek.

XXX

An hour later Graham and I are sitting next to Emma watching her sleep. Her door swings open and hits the door. We jump up and see James and Red walk in. I put my hand to my chest as I walk over to him.

"James" I say running over to hug him. "Snow" he whispers before kissing me gently.

Red comes out from behind him holding a bundle in her arms. I look at James then Red before walking closer and moving the blankets out of the way.

There is a baby with golden blond curls fast asleep in Reds arms. I carefully take them from Red. "she looks just like Emma" Red whispers and I nod slowly as I rock her back and forth.

"how did you get her?" I ask James and he frowns "lets just say we have added another kingdom to ours and be done with it." He says and I sigh. "josephs gone?" I ask and he nods.

James walks past me to the bed. "she hasn't woken up yet?" he asks and I sigh "yes she has"

"and?" he asks and I frown "she flipped out, she didn't remember any of us or this room." I say and he frowns deeply before pushing the hair out of her face and kissing her head.

Graham walks over slowly to me and stops in front of the baby. His jaw is locked and his eyes burn with anger.

"Graham" I whisper but he shakes his head. "I'm going to check on Henry and Leo" he says and I nod as he looks at Emma one more time before leaving the room.

"how old is she?" I ask and Red looks her over and sniffs. "she is about four weeks old." She says and I look down at the baby in my arms again.

"Agh!" Emma lets out a string of language before opening her eyes and sitting up. She looks around but there is no recognition in her eyes.

"ok this is the second time I have woken up with strangers staring at me." she says holding her ribs before climbing out of the bed.

"Emma do you remember anything?" I ask and she looks at me hard before shaking her head. "no but you seem familiar." She says and I frown.

"Emma, I'm Snow… your mother." I say and she laughs "funny, you don't look over twenty three." She says and I smile weakly.

"it's a long story, but James is your father and I am your mother." I say and she crosses her arms before looking over and James then me.

She looks at Red "and your what my aunt?" she says scoffing and Red smiles "actually yes, sort of."

"and the baby is my little sister or brother." She says raising an eyebrow. "not exactly." I say and she hisses before trying to pull the cuff off her wrist.

"and the man that was here early is?"

"your boyfriend." I say and she shakes her head. "why is this damn thing on my wrist?" she asks holding out her hand.

"I'm not sure, you have been kidnapped for the past year." I say and her eyes cloud with confusion for a moment.

"this is a great story." She says "you don't believe me?" I ask and she shakes her head "no sorry."

"Emma, we are your family. Graham me James and Henry" I say exasperated and she raises an eyebrow. "henry?" she asks and I sigh

"yes, you and Graham have a son named Henry." I say and she uncrosses her arms. "let me see him" I look over at James.

James stands up "Emma, Henry has been through enough already without seeing you then you not knowing him." James says and she frowns.

"I'll pretend" she says and I nod to James.

James leaves and Red and I wait with Emma just staring at us. after a few minutes the door opens and Henry comes in with James and Graham behind him.

"Mommy!" he squeals running at her.

-(Emma)-

I watch the door open and see a brown haired little boy come in. _henry._ My head screams.

"Mommy!" he screams and starts running at me. I drop to my knees instinctively and open my arms. He throws his body at me.

"my baby" I whisper holding him tightly. "mommy your back" he cries onto my shoulder. "yes I am sweetheart."

After about five minutes I try to stand up but Henry doesn't let go. I shift his weight and stand up slowly. I look around and see these people with tears in their eyes.

I hold Henry on my hip and he lays his head on my shoulder. "I'm never letting go of you mommy" he says and I smile at him.

I look up at Snow, who is smiling sadly "I believe you" I whisper and she smiles bigger.

"mommmy can I sleep with you tonight?" Henry asks and everyone walks forward worriedly. I raise my hand to them "if you want to sweetheart."

Later Henry is sleeping in the bed and I slowly get up. The girl in the red cape is still here. I walk over to her. "so your my guard dog?" I ask smirking

"yes, come on you must be hungry." She says touching my arm but I jerk it back. She looks at me worried. "I'm sorry" she says and I shake my head.

XXX

-(Snow)-

Emma goes back to bed and I walk down to her nursery where the baby is sleeping. I push open the door and walk inside. Graham is leaning over the sleeping baby watching her.

"Graham?" I whisper and he turns to look at me. "I don't really want to talk your majesty." He says and I nod.

"you know your family, and I love you. If you ever want to talk, just find me." I say and he musters half a smile.

"thank you." He says before looking at the sleeping baby one more time before leaving.

I walk over and look down at the spitting image of my daughter. She starts fidgeting and her mouth opens in a cry.

"shh" I whisper leaning over and picking her up carefully. She whines some more as I walk over and sit down in a rocking chair.

I hold her to me and start rocking slowly. "shh little one… hush sweet princess." I whisper and her body stops squirming as she snuggles closer to me.

"we need to name her something" I look up and see charming standing in the door way. "she's Emma's and I'm sure she has a name." I say and he shrugs.

"but Emma doesn't even remember her and we cant keep calling her 'it' or 'her'" he says walking over and I nod.

"well we can give her a nick name until we know her real name." I say and he smiles "her hair is like Emma's, its like rays of sun." he says resting a hand on her head.

"Sunny" I say and he raises an eyebrow before nodding. "Sunny"

"Goodnight Princess Sunny."

XXX

Another day passes and Emma doesn't leave her room. When I check on her she answers in one worded responses hardly looking at me.

James and I decided not to tell her about Sunny. She is already trying to learn about being a mom to a little boy she doesn't remember.

I leave the nursery after Sunny is asleep and walk down the halls. I stop when I see a lone figure standing in front of the portrait wall.

Her long blond hair falls down her back in waves as she looks up and the young happy family in the paintings.

"there beautiful aren't they?" I say walking up to stand next to her.

She looks over at me out of the corner of her eye. She wears a guarded exspression and her paster is stiff. "Emma I know you don't know me, but I won't hurt you." I say and she frowns.

"I know this, but the shape my body is in means someone has hurt me, and lots of times." She says matter of-factly before looking back at the wall.

"You weren't raised with us. You were eight when women named Regina took you for her own purposes. She put a spell on the castle so we couldn't come and find you. But you grew up, and when you turned eighteen the curse broke and we came for you. She did terrible things to you. You never told me everything that you went through… but it wasn't good." I say and she turns to study my face.

I stand still not braking eye contact as she searches my eyes. After a moment she gives me a half nod. She turns and looks back at the wall "were we close?" she asks and I smile to myself.

"Not in the beginning, but in the last year of our relationship you were my best friend… next to Red." I say smiling at the ground thinking.

"So what do you do for fun around here?" she asks turning to look at me. "_**So what do you do for fun around here?" she asks sitting back down on her bed and look at me. **_I stare at her for a moment before shaking my head.

"Come with me" I say and she cocks her head before fallowing me. I walk out to the stables and over to Maxumis stall.

"We love to ride." I say and she smiles before resting her hand on his head.

OUAT-OUAT-OUAT-OAUT-OUAT-OUAT

- (Emma)-

Later that afternoon I walk through the castle. I push open random doors and look inside exploring. I push open one door and see Henry sitting on the floor.

Smiling I walk inside. "Mom" he says and I come over to sit down. "Hello Henry" I say and he smiles handing me a block.

We spend a long time building castles in silence until the door opens again. "Henry do you want to go swimming?" Graham asks coming to a stop when he sees me.

Henry jumps up "yeah!" I drop the block I'm holding and slowly stand up. "Are you coming mommy?" Henry asks and I look at Graham. He refuses to meet my eyes and I am confused. _I thought we were together?_

"No buddy not today. Go with your dad and have fun." I say and he smiles before waving "bye mommy." I smile at him and blow a kiss to him. "Bye sweet boy"

Graham and Henry leave and I leave the room as well. After a while I find the kitchen and come inside. "Princess" the staff bows but I wave them off. An older lady walks over smiling. "I'm sorry to ask this but what's your name?" I ask before looking at the floor embarrassed.

"Its ok princess, I heard about your accident. My name is Martha." She says and I nod smiling. "Martha may I have some cake and milk?" I ask and she nods smiling.

"Yes ma'am, go sit at the table and I will get it for you." She says and I go over to the long table and sit down.

After a minute she brings a plate over with a glass of milk. I thank her and dig into it.

"Martha do you have any cake…" I look up and see James come into the kitchen. He sees me and stops before laughing.

"Yes sir I sure do, sit down and I'll bring it to you." Martha says as James sits down a crossed from me. "Like father, like daughter." Martha says sitting a plate in front of James. "Thank you Martha" James says smiling at her.

XXX

I look up from the sleeping Henry on my bed when Snow comes in. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" I say standing up and walking over to her. "Would you go for a walk with me?" she asks and I look back over at Henry.

"Um ok, sure" I say and she smiles.

We leaves the castle and walk a crossed the field and down a dirt road. "So you're the queen." I say watching her out of the corner of my eye.

"yeah." She replies smiling at me. "Why are you out walking with me? Don't you have some queen duty to do?" I ask and she laughs.

"You're my daughter, you come first." She says and I wince a little before looking down the road.

"How are you and Graham?" Snow asks and I laugh humorlessly. "There is hardly a me and Graham. He avoids me like the plague. We only see each other at meal times and when he comes to get Henry." I say and she looks at me sadly.

Snow stops abruptly and puts her arm out in front of me to stop. I look at her confused and she puts her finger to her lips. I look up and see the glint of the sun hitting something metal.

"Snow!" I shout and knock her out of the way. A moment later I feel something slam into my shoulder. I hit the ground hard.

"Emma!" I hear Snow scream "up there" I point to where the arrow came from. "Wait here!" she says standing up and turning to run.

"Not planning on going anywhere." I say ands she glares at me before running off.

I close my eyes and grit my teeth as I push myself into a standing position. I hobble over and lean against a tree.

"_Emma Grace Swan don't sass me! I'm your mother." _

"_Mommy! Daddy says I can go swimming if it's ok with you."_

"_Emma I love you so much"_

"_I love you to Graham."_

"_You can marry my son or we will destroy your parent's kingdom. You want your son to grow up right?"_

"_It's a little girl princess."_

My memories flash in front of my eyes and I grind my teeth.

"Emma! Emma!" I open my eyes and see Snow standing in front of me. "Mom?" I say holding my shoulder.

"What did you just say?" she asks and the pain in my arm intensifies. "Crap!" I take a deep breath. "Mom my shoulder hurts bad." I say and I see little tears in her eyes.

"Come on" she puts my good arm over her shoulder and we start walking back to the castle.

"_Red I need you! I've been shot!" _I say through are mind link.

"_Where are you?" _she calls back _"wait how do you know about the mind link?"_

"_Coming up on the field outside of the castle. Will talk later, just hurry" _I reply and a few minutes later I see her black wolf running up to us.

"Hey Fluffy" I whisper and Snows eyes go wide before she helps me onto Red. I lean forward and lay on her as we walk back.

"Emma do not go to sleep!" Snow exclaims and I grip Reds fur tighter.

"stop shouting at me." I growl back at her.

We finally get to the castle and inside. "Emma!" James shouts running up as we walk down the hallway. "I need Doc." I say and he calls to a servant to find him.

We get to my room and they help me onto my bed. "I'm here princess." Doc calls comeign into the room and over to the bed.

"Thank you" I say and he looks the arrow over. "You know what you have to do." I say and he nods silently.

"James?" I say leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

"Yeah sweetheart." He says coming closer to me.

"Back at Joseph's castle I used magic when you asked me not to. Sorry" I say and his face lights up then he laughs sadly.

A moment later Red comes back into the room. "James Red I need you to sit on me." I say and they look confused for a second.

They slowly walk over and I push myself into a sitting position. Red sits on my legs and James sits on my lap facing me. I feel around on the bed till I find Snows hand. I grasp it tightly and nod at Doc.

Doc apologizes before breaking the arrow and grasping it tightly. I look at James and he smiles at me.

"On three… 1…2…" he pushes it through on two and I scream as the pain lights my body up. After a moment the pain dies down.

"Thanks Doc" I choke out as he wraps my shoulder.

"Is there any way you can get this cuff off my wrist?" I ask him "I can see if the Blue Fairy can help you." He says and I thank him.

He wraps my arm and Blue gets rid of the cuff.

XXX

Finally I am left in my room with only my parents and Red. Running my hand over my shoulder I get rid of the wound. I swing my legs over the bed and start walking towards the door.

"Emma Grace Swan gets in that bed now!" Snow calls but I just keep walking out the door. I hear Red and James and Snow fallowing me.

They call behind me but I just keep walking to my destination. Finally I get to my nursery door and push it open.

I walk inside slowly and over to the crib in the middle of the room. I let out a deep breath when I see my baby asleep in it.

I hear my family let out a deep breath.

"Ava" I whisper leaning over to pick her up.

I hold her close to my heart. "My beautiful baby girl" I whisper as tears land on her sleeping face. Using my thumb I brush the tears away.

Finally I wipe my face and turn to face my parents with her. "I don't think you have properly met. This is Ava Ruth Swan" I say and I watch the smiles my parents get on their faces.

I leave the nursery with her and walk back to my room. I lie down on my bed and lay her on my chest. Snow comes over and lays down next me.

"I've missed you" she says kissing the side of my head.

XXX

-Next morning

I wake up at 4:00 to feed Ava then go back to sleep. 8:00 comes around and Snow and I get up and dressed before going to breakfast.

I carry Ava with me to the dining room. "Mommy!" Henry calls from his seat and Graham doesn't acknowledge me.

"Hey handsome." I say kissing his head.

"Mommy why do you have that baby?" he asks and I look up at Snow. She nods and I take Henry's hand standing him on the ground.

"Sweetheart you know I was gone for awhile. Well when I was away I had a baby. This is Ava… and she is your sister sweetheart." I say and he scrunches up his face.

"Like Leo is your brother?" he asks and I nod "yes exactly" I say and he smiles. "She's my sister" he says and he reaches out and touches her head.

"Is daddy her daddy to?" he asks and I look over at Graham. I look back at Henry "no sweetheart, he's not."

"Oh, well I like her." He says kissing her head. I smile at him "good, now finish eating."

"Daddy!" we look over and see Leo come in with his nurse.

"Leo!" I exclaim walking over to him and kneeling in front of him. He looks up at me confused. "You have grown up so much." I say and he looks around me at Snow.

Snow walks over and picks him up. She helps me stand up. "Sweetheart this is Emma… can you say Emma?" Snow asks and he scrunches up his face.

"Emmy" he says and I laugh "that's close enough." I whisper and lean forward to kiss his head. "Leo, Emma is your sister." Snow explains and he looks me over.

I stand straight up in his inspection. After a moment his face breaks out in a smile "hello Emmy" he says and I laugh. "Hello little prince"

We walk over and sit down at the table. I look down the table every couple of minutes at Graham. He refuses to look at me or talk to me.

XXX

After a week of Graham avoiding me I can't take it anymore. I leave Ava with mom and walk out to the field in front of the castle where he is walking.

I walk over to him and just walk next to him as he thinks. After about ten minutes he stops and looks at me.

"Talk to me, I don't know how to fix whatever is wrong unless you do." I say and he frowns "Graham I'm not going to stop until we are good again." I say and he looks away

"Its not you Emma, its Me." he says and I frown "what's going on?"

He turns and takes my hands in his. "You went off and got married to save your kingdom. Then you had a daughter with the monster, but were still an amazing mother and women. Everything you do is about _Family… _and about others." He says and I look at him worried.

He drops my hands and turns around "but you were gone. And about six months into it I was in a really bad place. I drank a lot and stayed in my room. I didn't go out unless it was for Henry."

"What did you do Graham?" I ask worried and he turns to look at me. "It was a mistake, I was really drunk." He says looking away.

"Graham what did you do?" I repeat panicking. He turns and looks at me. "I slept with someone." He says and my mouth drops open.

"Ok well so did I." I say and he sighs before mumbling "itwadfhdif" I look at him "what?"

"It was Red" he says and my heart stops momentarily. "Excuse me?" I say and he looks at me with tears in his eyes.

"How drunk exactly?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Couldn't walk." he says and I sigh before turning around and walking to the castle. "Emma" he calls and I just raise a hand to silence him.

I walk through the castle seething until I come to Leo's nursery. I fling the door open and see Red sitting on the floor next to snow with Henry and Leo. Snow has Ava in her arms.

I slam the door closed behind me and they all look up at me. "Mommy!" Henry calls running over and wrapping around my leg. I pat his head but level a glare on Red.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Snow asks and I shake my head.

"You are unbelievable" I growl at Red, Red looks at me confused.

"Ok I don't know what's going on but let's take it outside." Snow says standing and walking with Red past me.

Henry looks up at me with worry in his eyes. "Its ok sweetheart, go play with Leo." I say and he looks at me again before scurrying off.

I take a deep breath and walk out into the hallway. I close the door behind me and cross my arms. Snow looks from Red to me.

"What's going on?" she asks and rub my forehead. "Red… slept with Graham." I say and Reds eyes go wide. Snows mouth drops open and she looks over at Red.

"Emma let me explain…" she says but I raise my hand. "I kind of understand why he did it. His girlfriend goes and gets married, so he got drunk. I understand that, but you don't drink." I say leaning against the wall with an unsettlingly calm aura.

"Just listen Emma, I know you're mad." She says and I laugh cynically "oh no, I'm furious. My magic is barely restrained."

"Just listen ok" she says and I motion for her to talk with my hand. "I was with Henry one night and he started calling for Graham so I went to get Graham. I knocked on his door and he called for me to come in. I come in and he is leaning against the wall. He started talking about you and Henry, everything. So I listened and drank with him. one thing led to another and…" I raise my hand.

"I don't need to hear more." I say pushing off the wall. I turn to go into the nursery before turning around. "how many times?" I ask and Snow looks between us worried. "only that time" she says and I shake my head before opening the door.

"Emma I'm really sorry." she says and I ignore her going over to where Ava is laying on the floor. I pick her up and walk over to the window seat.

"hello sweetheart." I whisper smiling at her. "mommy missed you this morning" I say kissing her head. "Emy?" I look down and see Leo and Henry.

"yeah baby?" i say "mommy will you tell us a story?" Henry asks and I smile. "sure come up here and sit next to me."

After all over us are settled at the couch I start the story.

-(Snow)-

Emma goes into the nursery and I look over at Red. She has tears in her eyes and I cross my arms. "Snow please"

She says and I let out a breath "Red your my sister." I say and she starts crying harder. "it was a mistake." She says and I frown slightly.

"what do you want me to do?" she asks and I sigh. "you have done all you can for now. Just let Emma cool down." I say and she smiles at me weakly

She walks off down the hall and I take a deep breath before pushing the nursery door open. "So the young hunter saw the princess and fell in love. He came to the kings castle with a horse and some deer. He asked the king to let him marry the princess. But the king said 'no' because he was a hunter."

I turn and see Graham next to me watching her. "so the hunter made a vow to make him self good enough for the princess and set out on his journey"

Emma continues her story and the boys watch her with wide eyes. when Emma story is finished she puts Ava in her crib and lays the boys on the bed.

-(Emma)-

I kiss the boys heads and walk over to the door before glancing at the sleeping kids one more time. In the hallway I find Snow and Graham.

"I'm so sorry Emma" he says and I sigh. "Graham I love you, I understand why you did what you did. I know your sorry. I just need a little time." I say walking past him to my room.

When I get to my room I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Snow "I'm fine mom… really." I say and she shakes her head.

"seriously, I have spent the last year sleeping with someone else." I say and her face falls. "you were married and doing it to protect us." she says and I nod.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Do you want to go for a walk or something?" I ask trying to get out of the castle.

"sure honey"

XXX

Three days pass with Graham and Red avoiding me. I look out my window to the field and see Graham sword fighting with Henry.

I hear a knock at my door and open it with my mind. After a moment I slowly turn and see Red standing in the doorway.

"yeah?" I ask crossing my arms

"Emma I'm so sorry! I don't know what else to do or say." She says and I roll my eyes. "you have done enough believe me."

She comes over and rests her hand on my arm. "Just tell me what you want me to do? Do you want me to leave the castle? Because all I know is I cant keep avoiding you. I love you to much and it hurts." She says and I turn around.

"you were drunk?" I ask not turning around.

"very" she replies and I sigh before turning around. I uncross my arms and slowly move to hug her. She stands there shocked at first but after a minute she returns it.

"I love you so much Emma." She says and I smile. "I know and I love you to."

I pull back and look at her. "but if you make another run at my man I'll kill you." I say and she laughs brushing away her tears.

She leaves and I go back to watching Graham and Henry in the field.

_**I feel hands wrap around my eyes. **_

_**Quick as lighting I drop the cake and punch back. "hey ow! Emma what gives."**_

_**The hands come off and I turn to see Graham. "look what you did, you made me drop my cake." I say glaring at him.**_

_**("sorry" he says bowing his head. I smile and take his hand. "its ok" he looks up and smiles at me. **_

"_**I missed you." He whispers stepping closer to me and taking my face in his hands. I smile weakly at him "does this mean your not mad at me any more?"**_

_**He bends down and kisses me lightly "you know I have never been able to stay mad at you long." I laugh and kiss him back.)**_

_**("Did you ever think I would leave you?" he whispers kissing my head. I let a few tears fall as I closes my eyes.**_

"_**You did once." I whispers in tears. Graham kisses me lightly.**_

_**"That was against my will and I will do everything in my power to make it not ever happen again." He says passionately.)**_

_**( Graham kisses me lightly. "I love you Em…" I laugh lightly and touch his cheek "I love you to… but I have to go. Regina will be looking for me." Graham pulls me closer "it won't be much longer… we will leave together. Be happy. Have beautiful children that look like you." I cry silently "it was… it was children today. She made me banish children! Graham!" he holds me tightly and rocks me gently. "We will leave… be a family.")**_

"_**I LOVE YOU EM!"**_

I sigh and walk down to the field. The sun is shining brightly as the boys fight around the field. "mommy!" Henry calls and Graham stops to look over at me.

I smile at him weakly as I walk up to him. he stands still watching me as I walk closer. When I get to where I am stopped in front of him I rest my hands on either side of his face and lean up to kiss him.

He remains still for a moment before smiling against my mouth and kissing back. When we finally pull away he rests his head against mine. "I love you Emma"

"I love you to Graham."

XXX

A month passes and everything has more or less settled down. I walk to breakfast with Leo and Henry. E sit down and wait for Graham who still isn't here yet.

Finally he comes in "sorry I'm late" he says kissing me and sitting down next to me.

A few minutes later a servant comes in with a covered plate. I look at her puzzled before she pulls off the cover.

I look down at the message in berries on my plate '_will you marry me?' _

I look down at Graham who is smiling from ear to ear. He gets out of his chair and kneels on the floor. "Emma Grace Charming, I love you so much. Let me spend the rest of my life proving it to you." He says and I smile. "I don't know."

"come on sweetheart we have two kids together." He say sand I look at him confused. "what?"

"I want to be Ava's dad, please" he begs and I laugh again before nodding at him. "yes" he jumps up and pulls me out of my chair swinging me around.

After a moment he sits me down and kisses me deeply. I don't know how long we stood like that but finally we heard Henry "ew gross!"

"my thoughts exactly son" James says and we pull away laughing.

"I'm getting married mom" I say as she comes over and hug me.

"I know, I'm so happy for you." She says holding me tightly. "you deserve to be happy. I love you sweetheart." She whispers before kissing my cheek.

"I love you to."

** THE END**

_**Ok this is the end. I have loved this story but I think it has run its course. I feel like if I keep writing I'm going to continue to abuse Emma. Thank you for sticking with it. If you like this story I have to others.**_

_**-Thank you**_

_**-Love you all!**_


End file.
